Behind Forest Green
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Hiccup is still feeling the pain of being neglected even after the red death, especially after snot-lout has a 'conversation' with him, Stoicks trying to make it up to his son and Astrid is overcoming her own guilt when it comes to hiccup (I've come to the conclusion i'm dreadful at summaries) T Coz i'm paranoid, multiple themes, avoiding snotlout bashing. hiccstrid, what else.
1. Prologue

**Okay, now that i've had barely 50 views on my first fic i'm all of a sudden cocky! (sarcasm ps) so i decided i'd write another, this time a full on fic not just an interpretation of a scene. Hiccstrid, of course. Rufflout [meaning snotlout liking ruff and ruff scowling with unclear motivation] (Only coz I am for canon, and he needs motivation to flirt with astrid and coz This is actually why I believe snotlout hits on Astrid full well knowing he's not getting anywhere because i've seen people do it before)  
Ive called this one a prologue because i'm setting up it all in this chapter, and coz theres a lack of dialogue in this chapter. So. Hope you like it and its based I dunno, a month or so after red death (When Hiccup can walk with his prosthetic without pain properly and before Riders of berk i presume) because learning to live with a prosthetic would take many months i imagine but, its not our world so imma go with a month for the sake of the plot.**

**Without further ado: My fic**

Prologue:

It hurt. Not that there was really a name to 'it', rather it was a combination, a combination of pains that haunted him even after the apologies, even after the acceptance he knew they genuinely had. But it still hurt. Hiccup isn't one to complain about his problems, he doesn't expect anything, never takes anything for granted, is definitely grateful he is now finally accepted into his family, friends and village, but why does all that nonsense of the past still have to bother him! It wasn't like him to wallow in the past. He forgave everyone for mistreatment as they weren't really to blame, he did make mistakes yes and half the time he did end up destroying half the village trying to help (This at least got him neutral respect from the village double trouble pranksters) He understood they never genuinely hated him or anything he just wasn't… Viking enough for them. As much as he tried, wasn't. However what is still hurting and wish didn't was being neglected, being an outcast and if ever talked too, was mocked and harassed. And what hurts him the most was, They never gave him the chance when he needed it, to prove the one thing he was trying too all his life, he wasn't worthless.

The only person who ever gave him a chance was Astrid, the literal last person he would think to accept him accepted him first, even if it had to involve a slight kidnapping... however she stood by him which he was astounded and extremely grateful for, and it didn't hurt that she seemed to have taken a liking to him... at least he hoped, really desperately hoped, if that kiss in public was anything to go by. But with his broken esteem and heavy heart still mending and coming to terms with the forgiveness he would heal from, his judgement was vulnerable to influence and clouded at this crucial point in the healing progress.

Someone who has never had to go through this stage and as a consequence has no idea what it is and what his words and actions might cause to a person in a state like this is a really, really annoyed Snotlout. Snotlout understands he tormented his cousin a lot, he knew now that it had affected him and he felt truly guilty and would in every way (unless his cocky arrogant viking nature got in the way) make it up to Hiccup… slowly, so nobody realizes he actually cares… However, this boy who now best him at everything was even beating him to a girl! It wasn't like it was him getting Astrid that bothered him, surprisingly. It was the fact that the flirtations he knows are going no where are the only way to hide his feelings from the girl who he truly liked. Yes, the tough, unquestionably brave Snotlout Jorgenson (Oi Oi Oi) was scared of showing the girl he liked his affections, so he took it out on (unfortunately for him) Astrid, no matter the pain that he receives, its better than the humiliation if he tried his luck with his real dream girl and failed. Who Snotlout truly likes he would never tell, nobody would ever find out, Ruffnut would never know about him until he was absolutely sure she would return the affections. Hiccup has now ruined that plan, as he came in and took his damn vent, not that he liked using Astrid as a vent, it was just the only way he knew how, vent out emotions, very Viking of him.

But seeing as he has no idea what Hiccup is going through and assuming his apology is enough, he decides to talk to Hiccup about this 'stealing his girl' thing and won't think it through, as usual and will just leap into the fray… If he could only find that kid…

It was a sunny day on Berk and was being taken as a good sign for most Vikings, they had all gone out for their usual day (Minus dragon raids and killing dragons… and the fact that those beasts now stroll through town) and were trying to get used to not grabbing their axe at the first sign of a dragon as they were pretty much everywhere, Snotlout was busy seeking out Hiccup, Fishlegs was wandering around in awe with his own journal titled 'Book of Dragons, New edition', the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were staging a prank with a few chickens over by a chicken den and Astrid was nowhere to be seen. But Hiccup was lost in thought about something his father had mentioned earlier when he thought Hiccup wasn't around.

_Flashback: _

_Gobber and Stoick are chatting in the forge as Hiccup had gone for his morning flight with his Night Fury - Toothless, who happened to be demolishing a basket of fish as a price to stay put at the house while he had returned early due to a problem with Gobbers version of Toothless' tail he was going to fix but happened to overhear; _

'_Stoick I know you said it was crucial to talk now but really can it wait I-' _

_The Blacksmith didn't get to finish as Stoick cut in,_

'_Its about Hiccup'_

_Hiccup stopped and quickly hid behind the outermost wall of the structure careful as to not let the two men inside the shop know he was there, He knew his dad picked now to speak to Gobber in private because its the only time for sure he wouldn't be there, at least they thought that… And he didn't like to eavesdrop but if his father was going to say something behind his back he wouldn't be able to walk away from it._

'_Oh… What did he do?'_

_Gobber said dryly and as if this was a regular occurrence._

'_It's not what he has done its what he has to do, eventually' _

_Stoick managed to stammer out, slightly unsure of himself, Hiccup had never seen his father lose his confidence but I guess Gobber is the exception._

'_Stop beating around the bush Stoick, if you need me to talk to him about something i'd be happy too' _

_Gobber was saying impatiently, Stoick was stalling him from this conversation and his busy work schedule._

'_I want to make it up to my son, But, but I don't know how' _

_Stoick finally managed to say. Hiccup finally realized what his father meant, He was guilty about all his past wrongs about his father, and was asking Gobber how to help seeing as Gobber basically knew Hiccup best aside from Toothless and probably now Astrid. But this was particularly embarrassing for the Chief as he never asked anyone for help. Ever. For personal matters anyway, A Chief needs to delegate and can't run the village on his own, but that's a different matter entirely this was about his personal life, Something that should be entirely in control._

'_Oh!'_

_Gobber said with realization evident, completely contrasting his first exclamation of the conversation._

'_Well with that Stoick i'm afraid I can't help you, You're his father, if you want to apologize properly, you have to do it in you're own way to make him know it was your effort!'_

_Gobber said without hesitation. How come he gives such good advice to his father and not anyone else! Remembering dragon training and the "inspiration" gobber had given him at the forge and during their "Fishbone" arguments. _

'_Just make sure its not too you or you'll end up with half a son as your heir, he he he' _

_Gobber finished. Theres good ol' Gobber_

'_Thanks and err, don't tell anyone about this… Especially Hiccup. Thats an order.' _

_Stoick walked out letting the blacksmith get back to his work who was looking smug, Hiccup was just gob-smacked, luckily his father was so caught up in the conversation he didn't look around when leaving the shop as Hiccup wasn't what one would call well hidden. Hiccup soon left the forge as well only to wander to the docks to think this whole Ideal through_

_End flashback_

Hiccup was sitting at the place on the docks where he had witnessed his father and the rest of Berk sailing away to kill the 'Red death' as it was now called. sometimes confused with 'Green death'. His father asked for help in a personal matter for one, which shocked him and baffled him right when he thought he knew his father and secondly he had sounded guilty and said he _Wanted to make it up to him_ which was putting his mind in overdrive with questions: 'Does he really regret hurting me', 'Does he regret hurting toothless?' and 'is my father is actually sorry he disowned me and wasn't the best father'. were just some of the questions, he knew the answers which were all yes but he didn't think he'd be sorry to this extent, what his father was planning to do was the last question on his mind. But the very last thing he would have thought is a different matter as it still was a question on his mind, what was quite possibly that last thing he could think of was a certain dark brown haired and brown eyed boy who had finally found his cousin and didn't know the effect he'd have on his day, let alone the times ahead.

"Hiccup! I have a bone to pick with you…"

**Aaaand terrible cliffhanger, and if you think its not that bad, i dont agree with you...**

**because sh*t, snotlout making a fool of himself… thats new! (sarcasm again)**

**Anyway, Future chapters are gonna have (Hopefully) Waaaay moar dialogue, especially since Astrid hasn't technically entered the story yet, let alone the gang. but hey, gotta start somewhere, and before people enter this expecting snotlout bashing, i believe thats unjust (Slightly as its funny at times… most of the time) but Snotlouts a good guy, just cocky and arrogant, not the brightest and used to bully hiccup, other than that, cut him some slack geez. will update wen i got da time, not more and a few days (Or even 1)**

**Review rules, Constructive Criticism, flame if you absolutely have to. not saying I like it but i wont stop you. Like, review clone monkey,follow ya know the usual. (if ya want of course)**

**CYA**


	2. Thoughts to Grind

**A/N Second chapter because I'm having writers influx! (I think its the opposite to writers block) again, another self invented term… not my fault nobody had words for it!**

Anyway welcome back to chapter two of this fic, To quote the movie; I did this… (Ps i'm probably going to quote the movie a lot because… quotes!

**(Is a quote from httyd2 considered a spoiler? if you think it is then don't read :P) wait. its in the trailers. nvm.**

Chapter 1: Thoughts to Grind.

On the island of Berk there were many beautiful things, there was that beautiful view of the sunset, many cozy scenic and secluded areas and the lush and exotic plant life (In summer anyway). Deep in the lush forest there was a certain troubled blonde haired shield maiden with blue eyes, deadly stature and an attitude to match.

_Thwack_

Astrid planted another well aimed axe into the unfortunate tree that so seemed to aggravate her wrath by existing. 'Why is this happening to me!' She inwardly screamed as she took all her frustration out on her deadly aim.

'Hoffersons don't feel regret, they don't feel pain, they most of all don't feel guilt!' she thought as she pulled her mothers axe out of the tree it had been so happily wedged in. It was hard enough for her having to deal with the fact she was hopelessly infatuated with the boy (Which she wasn't in the slightest!) but feeling the overload of guilt and the emotions that trailed was making her especially frustrated.

_Thwack_

"That was for the guilt!"

She pulled out her axe and aimed down another invisible enemy.

_Thwack_

"That was for the regret!"

She was practically heaving now, becoming too much for her she threw her axe one last time before collapsing to the ground.

_Thwack_

"And that…" She spoke a lot quieter now, as if she didn't want the nearby trees to hear her confession; "Was for everything else."

'_Hiccup! I have a bone to pick with you…'_

Back in the village Hiccup waited dumbfounded for his cousin to fully approach him as his previous statement caught him off guard.

"U-umm What?"

Hiccup managed to stutter before Snotlout closed in on him.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing my girl huh!?"

Finally realizing what he was getting at and figuring he was jealous as hell quickly retorted.

"She was never yours as she's said a million times and if you hadn't noticed, she was the one who… approached me!"

Hiccup quickly avoided saying the actual words out of respect and still hardly believing it himself. Snotlout who noticed this was true and hadn't thought that through, realized he had nothing to comeback with, refusing to get outwitted by his cousin so early in the argument, scrambled for the quickest escape he could find, not even realizing what he'd said until after it had left his mouth;

"That was only to ride the fame she doesn't really like you."

Snotlout knew this obviously wasn't true but had to stick with it now or else forfeit his argument and have to another way of venting or worse, asking his cousin for help. Unbeknown to Snotlout this was a massive blow to Hiccups clouded mind and already low self esteem. however unwilling to believe Snotlout without a fight asked.

"H-how would you know, she wouldn't tell you"

Hiccup knew if this was a ploy Snotlout would eagerly boast on how she threw herself into his arms saying this or something along those lines, However Snotlout, having fallen for this trap with Fishlegs many times decided to use his brain (Even if it was in the wrong situation).

"Oh she didn't tell me, she told Ruffnut and I happened to overhear"

He replied smugly. Hiccup knew Astrid confided in Ruffnut from time to time and visa versa, Snotlout replied almost without hesitation, he didn't even put himself in there but actually left himself out and Hiccup suddenly began to believe the worst.

"Y-you're… you're s-sure?"

Hiccup stammered out, not really knowing if he wanted the truth. Snotlout, surprised but extremely elated he was finally winning a verbal debate with hiccup quickly replied,

"Yes of course I am! So I'd stay away from her if I was you, If you know what's good for you"

Snotlout figured he'd tell Hiccup the truth later, until he found another way to vent his feelings, this would have to do, but Snotlout knew this time it was only temporary. Now he just has to figure out a way to get rid of his feelings, thinking was not his strong suit but he wasn't going to separate a relationship… Merely delay it. What he didn't know is Hiccup thought his most trusted human confidant was most likely just a façade to ride off the coattails of his new-found but unwanted fame.

'You can't think like that Hiccup! Shes your friend' he scolded himself, but Snotlouts words rang in his head, and Hiccups vulnerable feelings and self esteem was convincing him very strongly towards the worst. He headed home and sulked into his bed, now that he had completely forgotten about fixing Toothless' tail and couldn't stop thinking of his fathers and Snotlout words that seemed like more than just thoughts but instead might as well have them standing right next to him yelling them to him, These thoughts that were just endlessly grinding in his head.

Stoick was at Mulch's farm fixing a fence the twins managed to break while thinking about his previous talk with Gobber in which he failed to mention something. 'How come I didn't say it, its not like nobodies expecting it… Maybe its just the fact that its Gobber and how many times I've told him Hiccup wasn't worthy back when I was arrogant and stupid' Stoick thought back to a particular moment of the conversation.

'_It's not what he has done its what he has to do, eventually' _

Stoick realized he was keeping Gobber from his work and, panicking, realized he couldn't say what he wanted to without a lot of time and quickly changed to something he was meaning to do anyway. He couldn't tell even his best friend, he couldn't tell anyone, not yet. He was going to apologize properly first. Gain Hiccups trust again and then start talking to Gobber about the right place and time… He grumbled at the complexity of being a father and Chief to his son and Heir. I mean why did it have to be so hard? why couldn't he just walk right up to his son and say; '_Hiccup, we need to talk. You're the pride of Berk son, and I couldn't be prouder. You're growing up fast, and since no Chief could ask for a better successor i've decided in a few years I'm going to make you Chief!' _ But since that probably wouldn't go down too well with Hiccup he decided he'd wait, until he was soon to retire if he had too (Which was seeming more and more likely by the day) and wait until he figured out what the hell he'd do with this apology thing, simple? or grand? small? or vast? he didn't know but what he did know, is that even if he never listened before, he would make all the pains better, make it up to Hiccup, Every. Last. One.

**Haha!... See what I did there? I hope my characters aren't too OOC even though this might actually be similar to what they felt through all the tough Viking façades :3…**

**Hope you liked. I write this for you ya know ;p**

**Like, follow, subscribe monthly fee, Fav. ya know those things people do if they like something… and if ya don't… not my fault you read the second chapter…**

**Cyaz :)**


	3. Smelling Trouble

**A/N aaand i'm back… this is a long chapter and on an irrelevant note I hate school. (who doesn't) I mean its not like i hate it the conventional way. it just gets in the way of fanfiction. Now that. I cannot tolerate.**

**Anyway thanks to all the reviews and likes/favs etc that I got (Holy sh*t btw. got 7 faves and 17 followers! [yes i'm excited about that]) and happy that people are having the right reactions to the right people i.e thinking snotlout an idiot. But dw, snotlout may be an unintentional instigator but he might just have another role to play in this story.**

**Anyway to reply to reviews which I shoulda done in the last chapter!**

**anime-rocks-08: Lolyup, snotlout= idiot an arse, but honestly what did you expect? will he redeem himself is the real question, and stoick didn't apologize properly in the film or in the tv series in my opinion, so i thought… he had to do it somewhere! hence, subplot. **

**Hapciuovici: (Complicated name much?) anyway i have a question to the statement… interesting in a good or bad way :P?**

**Anyway. on with the story.**

Smelling Trouble

Toothless was a smart dragon. He could practically smell the emotions coming off people. he could smell the serotonin/dopamine when his rider (or anyone else) was happy, he could smell the pheromones when his rider was near his mate in which Toothless was wondering what was taking him so long… probably performance issues. Anyway, another thing that Toothless could sense was when his rider was sad… Not just because of the lack of serotonin, but because he was sulking in his room and isn't paying much attention to his well-behaved dragon. Toothless was worried but still tried his usual ways that stopped him being frustrated or moody. He tried his smile, that gummy mouth thing that humans seem to love. (And they say we're weird in our ways). This time however it didn't work which means whatever was bothering him was serious. He crooned sympathy and cuddled up to Hiccup trying to comfort him. Hiccup didn't push away as he probably couldn't stop Toothless even if he wanted to and they just rested together, as much as Toothless wanted to go flying he knew that his rider was upset not to mention forgetting his fake tail things, fix-up. (Toothless would never get how his human could make this stuff). So he lay there, protecting his rider from everything and everyone like a good dragon… Like a best friend.

Hiccup was sure now. Astrid was not a true friend,

'She was only friends with me after she realized I had a Night Fury… The potential of fame in that... even if it was a huge risk was astronomical!'

(A word Hiccup discovered in Berks not so grand library) he thought similar thoughts all afternoon. A minuscule part of him still believed that she did like him, but he couldn't deny the evidence and the chance was too small for her to actually like him, he was a scrawny unbelievably lucky hero and she was the epitome of a perfect Viking Shield Maiden. He scolded himself for ever getting his hopes up. 'Astrid Hofferson? like a failure such as you? Get over yourself!' Another thing he realized is that she had never confided him anything, not like he'd done with her! He thought that this was because of pride or something more confusing but now it was crystal clear.

'She only would have kissed me for the public recognition she was with the _famous_ Hiccup the _dragon conqueror,_ as Tuffnut called it'

the word famous hanging over him like a curse… He didn't want fame! He only wanted to be accepted and not mocked for being himself. The thoughts he had about the possibility of her liking him and her riding his fame were all becoming too much, the more he thought about it the more he believed the latter. So he did what he used to do. He curled up into a ball and cried to his hearts content.

Astrid was returning to the village thinking hard to herself. Hiccup wasn't ever her type, nobody was she realized. But she had managed to become flustered at the thought of him and even more so when he was around which was enraging her. She had no other way to vent her emotions unless she showed affection publicly (that wouldn't be good for her image) or to turn it into frustration and take it out in the woods, which would be desolate in no time at all if she kept that up. Snotlout came up to her with his usual flirtatious grin;

"Hey babe."

Astrid, used to this kind of routine before replied quickly

"Not your babe, dumblout, seen Hiccup"

She was feeling creative today, not her best comeback but she was more preoccupied with spending time with Hiccup… Only to talk to him about dragons or something because she wasn't seeing him for the pure fact of spending time with him or anything, Snotlout seemingly oblivious to her clear infatuation replied

"Dumblout!"

He was seemingly enraged

"I kinda like that!"

He admitted losing all frustration in that new awareness

"Anyway, I have no idea where Hiccup is but anyway I was thinking we could train our dragons a little later? then take a nice romantic flight around th-_Whur!_

He didn't get to finish his date proposal before Astrid kneed him stomach feeling generous today not kneeing his groin giving it time to recover from his past pickup line failures, just to make it hurt a lot more next time she knees him there. He groaned in pain and limped away, looking for Hiccup she came across Fishlegs who had been writing some things Hiccup told him in his new book of dragons while trying to find out more about his Gronckle who he named Meatlug. Not the best name but it wasn't her dragon, she had yet to name her dragon as she couldn't find anything that seemed right.

"Fishlegs have you seen Hiccup?"

Fishlegs looked up almost unfazed from his writing and replied nonchalantly:

"Theres a 57% chance he's flying and a 29% chance he's at the forge with 11% hes at home and 3% chance he's at the Mead Hall"

Fishlegs stated as if this was a normal thing. Astrid was a little taken aback at his seemingly immense maths skills but didn't let it annoy her as she knew this wasn't a boast unlike Snotlout's persona.

"Thanks…"

She replied slowly still taken aback at his precise measurements, Fishlegs shrugged and returned to giving his Gronckle affection and writing notes in his journal. Astrid hoped he wasn't flying because she'd have to wait until he got back as there is practically no hope finding an airborne Hiccup. She checked the forge first to see if he was working or upgrading a gadget he'd invented. but to no use, she then went to the Mead hall as she didn't want to intrude on the Haddock household, she hoped that the 3% chance would come through to her dismay he wasn't there either. she was going to try the house but then she saw the fish on the tables while people were preparing for dinner and quickly rushed home as she forgot about her Nadder. It hadn't been fed all day!

Snotlout stomach was throbbing as he was sitting in his home nursing a stomach ache Astrid had so kindly induced. And was thinking hard of possible new ways to relieve his emotions. 'I could spend more time with Hookfang (his Monstrous Nightmare) and talk to him about it' but he quickly discarded that, he'd never admit to anyone his feelings, 'Hookfang could probably spread his secret to other dragons who would laugh at him.' Snotlout accepted his own half-arsed excuse to not tell anyone. 'Nope out of the question'. He thought about punching people to exert feelings like Astrid, but that would only end up with more pain, especially if he took it out on Astrid… He was stumped. He wanted to end this quickly so he could tell Hiccup the truth and get the humiliation of being wrong over with. Especially when he thinks of the smug grin Hiccup's bound to have when he realizes Snotlout lied to save his own damn pride.

Astrid had fed her agitated dragon food that she'd been deprived of but the dragon had already stolen someone else's food, as dragons will be dragons. However she was missing Hiccup and wanted to go talk to him. When she reached his house she knew he had either come back or was there all along because she saw his candle on upstairs so she planned to go the less intriguing way through the front door. She knocked once expecting Hiccup to answer the door with his usual goofy grin and his instantly lightened mood when he greeted her. She wasn't an idiot and knew he had a thing for her as long as she could remember, but now that she liked him too it was hard to talk to him while restraining herself. She could never confide in him as he did with her because this strong and versatile warrior is afraid of telling a boy she likes him openly. She was going to get to it eventually, when she had the courage. However instead of that amazing green eyed boy she was met with a large burly man with a more grey than green eye colour. Stoick the Vast. As soon as he saw her a smile came across his features as he quite liked the Hofferson girl and could take the hint that they were a little more than friends but as they hadn't officially announced it he would never pursue the subject. Stoick was busy taking this alone time to brainstorm ideas about his apology, he needed to know what Hiccup liked which should be easy for a father. However Stoick was not the most attentive father and scolded himself almost daily for it. Astrid was first to speak a little confused at why Hiccup hadn't ran to the door to get away from his dull room and entrapment (as he would call it) in the house.

"Hi chief, May I speak with Hiccup please?"

Stoick had no idea his son was moping in his room he just assumed he was tired when he got little more than a groan when he announced his return. Hiccup however hearing Astrids voice was tempted to run out there shut the door and lock it so nobody would be able to enter, ever. Instead he just curled up even more hoping this would be over soon.

"Sure, he's a little tired but i'm sure he'll perk up when you enter!"

Astrid blushed slightly at his fathers implication and accidental innuendo, however Stoick completely missed this and just ushered her in, she quickly scaled the stairs and entered his room, He was lying on his bead with toothless curled around him in a protective manner, Toothless seemed to acknowledge her and apparently size up if she was a threat or not, after a quick greeting huff he turned back to his snoozing. Hiccup however hadn't moved.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid was slightly worried as his dragon was protecting him indicating something was wrong and he had not gotten up to say hello or even acknowledge she was there yet. Hiccup was hoping that if he laid there still enough she would think him asleep and go away, however he knew this wasn't true and decided to be as vague as possible.

"Yea-Hi I-i'm just tired that's all, h-had a long day with Toothless."

Astrid however saw right through this ruse and questioned

"Whats wrong?"

Hiccup was sure that the answer would work but he should have known, realizing he'd need a damn good excuse to avoid her without her pushing him to breaking point he had to think of something fast, but all that came out was (mostly) the truth.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, please, I-I need to be alone."

Astrid knew he wasn't telling her for a reason, but she decided she'd respect his privacy and ask him when he was feeling better, with a silent nod she left with a small goodbye

"I'll see you later I guess… Hope you feel better soon Hiccup, really do"

Astrid silently scolded herself for emphasising her care for him but she just blushed slightly and quickly left the household so Stoick wouldn't end up doing what she didn't and question him further. Hiccup was infuriated on the inside;

'Why should she care? she only wants to secure herself the fame by being there for me to trust! She is crueller than I thought, why else would she want me to get better other than to continue parading me around like a trophy'

Doubt, worry and panic consuming him, he was resolute in the idea of her wanting fame, the seed was planted and had now grown like a parasite in his mind, sipping his conscious and clouding his judgement. A vulnerable mind is a weak mind, and if a seed is planted at the wrong moment, could be very distressing on how the mind rebuilds itself. even Toothless could sense he was no longer in his right mind, something had to be done in order for this relationship not to fail. Toothless would see to that but first, he was going to comfort his rider.

**Toothless to the rescue! maybe… Hiccups mind has now completely adopted the idea of snotlout now, I might be pushing a slight boundary as we all know he would trust Astrid a sight bit more at least but hey, its only recently after red-death so the impact of him being a failure would definitely contribute to it right? **

**snotlouts thinking (what? how?) Stoicks apologising (really? is that word even in his vocabulary?) and Astrids infatuated and guilty (I call bs!) and hiccups not thinking straight (To be honest he never did :P) **

**all the unlikely and maybe slightly more likely are happening at once! (crap that was already better than my summary) you've found out how last time, find out what happens next!.. next time!**

**(I take that back)**

**Review, give ideas, like, whatver, take control of a goverment facility idc, just happy you read my fic :)**

**Cya.**


	4. Pain is an occupational hazard

**Welcome b-b-back to another chapter of behind forest green. I have no Idea how long this story is going to be. when all the problems are resolved I reckon. i'm guessing (a guess not an estimate) around 10-20 chapters. i literally have no Idea, as long as writers influx (see earlier chapter) doesn't wear off the updates will be as often as they are :P. and sleep assured I finish what I start.**

**Anyway I tried a Toothless p.o.v last and just wanted to ask if you liked it (u can give criticism and ideas etc in reviews btw, even if I am that terrible and not worth reviews… i seem to lack them anyway, … but im sure theres no connection) **

**Reviewer replies:**

**Hapciuovici: (Three times looked back, personal best!) Thanks for the interesting in a good way and yeah i thought his new witty attitude was great but it lacked the whole zero to hero notion. so yea thats my inspiration and If i keep replying to you I will get used to it. :P**

**Jayzl.5: Moar here, ur welcome :). and thank you for liking it (your welcoming and thankyouing in the same sentence shouldn't even be possible)..**

**Story time (Children's chorus of yays)**

**And i figured out how to use horizontal lines (not that it was even complicated)**

* * *

Pain is an Occupational hazard:

* * *

Hiccup was avoiding her, he has been for a few days now. His father had been away too for the last few days on a trip to a neighboring tribe who thought they'd just threaten war because they realized we had dragons and his father went to resolve the matter. Astrid however was confused, hurt, angry… She didn't even know. How and Why was Hiccup doing this to her, its like he knew her new found emotions and was playing with it like a child plays with its first weapon. But under all that frustration of Hiccup having the audacity to avoid her, she was scared and worried. It was a beautiful morning in the forests where she was spending time and her rigorous training schedule had been paused as she was thinking rapid but clear thoughts about why Hiccup could possibly be avoiding her;

'Have i done something wrong?'

'What if he doesn't like me anymore!'

'He hates me! I knew it, why would Hiccup like you after all you did was avoid him and ignore him for the better part of 15 years!'

She was spending more and more time alone with her dragon and in the woods as if trying to delay the time when Hiccup finally grows the courage to say he doesn't want to be her friend anymore. She was certain this was the case now. Because when someone avoids Astrid they are either really stupid or trying not to say something she doesn't want to hear. Not being friends fits the latter perfectly and because Hiccups not stupid… And just when she was secretly hoping that they could of been the opposite of less than friends. It was unfair of her to have to make Hiccup go through having to fear her reaction to this so she decided she'd get it over with, confront or corner him and say what he's thinking so he doesn't have to worry and he can continue to be happy and Astrid can… continue at least.

She was going to corner him, tonight and at least let him be happy. If he could be happy, she could be happy. As she was no longer afraid of her infatuation knowing it was a dead end she just admitted it, she was crazy about the kid and if she wasn't he'd already have a tombstone by now. However she would make sure it was Hiccup avoiding her only and not the rest and also verify if they'd heard anything to be sure, she first went to the most trusted person besides her in Hiccups friend group. Fishlegs. He was by a newly constructed dragon stable writing about how it is good to use this design for a Zippleback. He was logging absolutely everything there was to know about the new side of dragons as Hiccup only kept basic information in his personal journal which he let Fishlegs borrow in order to start a new updated book of dragons. Fishlegs is the "Log Master" as he would say while trying to impress someone. This logging included how to keep dragons hence he was working on a stable for a Hideous Zippleback he was muttering to himself while she approached.

"Zipplebacks are playful with their gas, so keep water nearby and make sure the building is a minimal safe distance from housing as not to spread fire if the- Oh, hello Astrid!"

He said casually as he saw her approaching him.

"Hey Fishlegs, have you noticed anything weird about Hiccup lately?"

Raising an eyebrow she quickly continued as if she had just confessed her little infatuation problem and needed to cover it up.

"I just noticed he's been avoiding me lately and I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

She asked as casually as possible and not to sound worried as she really was. The gears in Fishlegs head were quick to latch on to her unwilling confession that she had made in expressing worry in avoiding 'me'.

"Oh don't worry Astrid, he came to me earlier and he seemed fine i'm sure its nothing Hiccup will be back in your arms before you know it"

He quickly stopped his blabbering mouth before he continued and Astrid just stared daggers at him while gaping. How did this guy know so much simply by glancing at her… Maybe he was more boastful than she thought but she had to respond quickly as to cover her tracks.

"I never said anything like that I was just… Curious."

Fishlegs saw right through the ruse but didn't fancy having an axe blade for a head. So he decided he'd follow up on this later if she's still worried, as he thought their inevitable soon to be relationship was adorable and he would try at least to help them if needed.

"Ok well he seemed fine to me, I don't know where he is now though"

Fishlegs responded now realizing when Hiccup talked to him he did seem a little distressed… more than usual at least. She left with barely another word or even a thanks and went to see the twins to ask them of his location.

The twins were infamous for pranks, love of pain and overall bad judgement, but Astrid would rather see them before… She shuddered at the thought of Snotlouts constant flirting. She knew they'd be staging another prank no doubt but not on her… They learn't their lesson the first time they tried that and now were wise to steer clear of Astrid when they thought of new ways to terrorize life on Berk. She came across them behind their house grooming Barf and Belch (The so called 'genius names' for their Zippleback) and they were clearly planning a prank due to bickering in hushed tones.

"I know right!, and for the shepherds curse we'd use broad grass.."

Tuffnut seemed proud of himself for this but all she heard was shepherd and broad grass so she assumed they were going to let sheep out again.

"Shh someones coming!"

She was standing right behind them at this point and they only now just sensed her presence… and she wasn't even sneaking up on them.

"Oh my god Astrid! Don't sneak up on us like that! Its not like we were doing anything suspicious!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in almost unison which was a complete and obvious give away they were but she skipped right over that and went straight to the point.

"Any of you two know where Hiccup is and if he's avoiding you?"

She asked while trying to seem casual, she was getting worse at hiding her emotions… Hiccup was probably to blame for this. She was still angry at him for avoiding her and would probably reward him with a punch for that if there was another reason besides telling her he hates her and everything else she knew she'd hear. Tuffnut gave her a blank expression while Ruffnut responded as if she was an idiot.

"And you're coming to… Us for that? I don't even remember my breakfast!"

She then realized who she was talking to and internally facepalmed. Tuffnut quickly snapped out of his daze

"And people think we're Idiots! I mean who goes to the village idiots asking about someone's location and whatever? It's just stupid"

Tuffnut said not even thinking his sentence through as usual. His sister started joining in his antics to much to Astrids distaste.

"Yeah its not like we know the where _The dragon conqueror_ is geez, only someone stupid would ask people who put themselves in danger on a regular basis about the wellbeing of someone else!"

Tuffnut added in one last part

"Yeah! Just like us!"

They finished with their signature head butt as Astrid just walked away incredulous at how they can be so thick, she planned on just tracking him down with her dragon (who she also needed to name later) but she wouldn't leave Snotlout out because first she just wanted to know if he could direct her to possibly finding him before it was dark and actually feeling like taking a bit of frustration out on one of his inevitable pick up lines. She found him practically celebrating in the mead hall.

Snotlout was so proud and happy of himself for coming up with a plan, idea and solution to his problem all by himself and was having a few well earned Yak Butter Parfaits. His new plan to vent his emotions was brilliant! He would take his emotions out in exercising, as in a lot more than usual. This would tone him a lot (more than he is as he is perfect). This would just make him more perfect! the movement would push him to his limits and he would be able to impress Ruffnut at the same time without having to be affectionate and hold up his Viking persona! He was willing to bet that even Hiccup wouldn't of been able to come up with a plan this flawless (Much like its creator). So when he saw Astrid entering with her usual scowl towards him he was just so overjoyed he would flirt with her one last time so he could make a statement like: _Okay I give up i'll just let you come to me_ or something similar to throw her and everyone else off his trail.

"Hey Snotlout any Idea where Hiccup is yet? He's been avoiding me."

Snotlout truthfully had no idea where Hiccup was (Whom of which was absolutely, positively, definitely not starting to grow on him) Hiccup wouldn't even dream of avoiding her because of her wrath for being ignored and his complete infatuation with her as even to Snotlout was obvious.

"No idea, anyway I'm celebrating my manliness, you can join me if y-" _Crack, Guh!_

He didn't finish as usual as she did a combined attack of cracking his wrist and kneeing his groin. He fought to be able to say what he needed to but she stormed off before he could regain his breath. Oh well, next time he thought.

Astrid was thinking on when to confront Hiccup now that she was sure he was avoiding her, she didn't know how but she would. She knew his father was away and just decided to sneak into his room tonight as that was her plan all along she just was trying to avoid it. So when it was dark enough she snuck out of her house through her window and petted her Nadder to let her know she was leaving for a bit as dragons really proved to be protective and went ho Hiccups house. Hiccups house was the closest to the mead hall and slightly bigger than other houses due to being the chief's residence and all. She climber the side with ease and saw Hiccup at his desk drawing something. 'Here goes nothing' She thought with one last mental push she dropped into the room allowing a bit of sound so Hiccup realized she was there. Hiccup didn't even seem surprised when he turned around to see her standing there but still looked nervous and… sad? She swallowed her unseen nerves and stated as clearly as she could (which was slightly quaking for some reason… definitely not nerves) looking Hiccup in the eye as if it was going to make it easier to say.

"Hiccup I know why you're avoiding me."

* * *

**Wow that took longer to write than anticipated. Hoped you liked and yes. Fishlegs is a hiccstrid shipper. and i think snotlout secretly somewhere is. And yes i know her dragons name is stormfly. I also know snotlout still flirts with her during DOB and have figured out a way round that :P. so yea I know i need to make it all neutral again by the time DOB starts. **

**and ps i figured it had to be at least half a year between HTTYD and DOB because in episode 1 of DOB fishlegs refers to meatlug as 'she' and in GOTNF he regarded her as 'he' (considering in httyd theres no snow and in gotnf there is and none again in dob) which means half a year between seasons has passed. if it were hiccups logic 9 months of freezing cold has passed :P. so I have plenty of time in this story i reckon. **

**Oh and in case you didn't notice Ive been trying to come up with clever title names. for the chapters. I'm trying okay :P.**

**(Like, view, follow, send death threats idc :))**

**Cya next time.**


	5. And I'll be here Maybe

**If you've stuck with me this long you are truly amazing :) (You'd think people would see bad fiction when they read it) Anyway here is the 5th installment (oooh, that word sounded fancy, using it!) of Behind forest green. Climax of the relationship problem. and whatever. Still have the subplots to fix and whatever so yeah its no where near over. **

**When I started this fic I wasn't expecting anything near what i've got. from people literally begging me to update to comments about the story and ideas, something about me not being able to spell names to even a 'threatened death-threat' (you know who you are :P… but I did say you could so i guess it was mostly my fault for giving everyone an open window XD) **

**Anyway. Repliez:**

**Hapciuovici: and that day was today. I now know how to spell it better than any others (I winged it and guessed right is what i mean) and again with the interesting! lol. Yeah Hiccup knew he couldn't go forever without her finding him. Snotlout? world of pain? is there a difference? :P.**

** .royal12: Lol i need to keep the updates at least 1 per day coz if i update all of them at once it'd be hard for ppl to keep track!. and plus I only right an average of one a day so it works perfectly.**

**Snowflakeangel21: Damn right! Except the fact he was kinda expecting it :P.**

**And now, on with the story! thing. **

* * *

And i'll be here… Maybe.

* * *

Hiccup had gone for another day-trip with Toothless (He finally fixed the tail which wouldn't extend all the way unless there was a proper foot there). he didn't want to talk to Astrid or even face her now that he was certain she would try and use him for her own purposes. He decided he would eventually confront her… When he had the courage to of course as she'd obviously explode when he exposed her. But up in the clouds with a thousand meters between him and his nearest worry he didn't feel scared or anything up there he just felt. Free. During times like this he wondered what it would of been like if his mother didn't leave and she stayed long enough for him to become… Well this. He didn't know what she was like but she was probably just another Viking added to the list of people that used to be disappointed in him. Maybe if he wasn't killed by Astrid he would become better friends with Fishlegs and he would have someone he could rely on. He continued thinking about how he would rebuild his life after he dealt with Astrid. then he realized Astrid didn't like being kept waiting and wondered why she hadn't ambushed him in his sleep. he returned early from this day-trip to talk to Fishlegs about some trivial things, eager to start a friendship with him knowing Astrid would probably ambush him and corner him sooner or later.

"Hey Fishlegs, I-I was wondering how far into the book you'd gotten."

Hiccup tried not to be nervous but as he couldn't stop thinking about Astrid his instincts of awkwardness wanted to kick in.

"Oh! well! I had gotten into the dragons closest as they are easier to document and the rarer ones will have to wait until we can start sending exhibitions out until then i'll borrow info from the old book and I am 72% of the way through the closest 4 types of dragons which reminds me I'll need that info on Toothless…"

The boy rambled like this for a while and Hiccup listened as attentively as he could but Astrid was still plaguing his thoughts. He eventually gave up in becoming friends with Fishlegs so soon as he couldn't even think straight and he just gave Fishlegs his journal so he could write about the NightFury a bit. He returned home and cried. Again, about Astrid and how even though he was smitten by her and couldn't stop thinking about her she would turn around and do this to him. It wasn't like him to believe Snotlout so easily but it seemed to resonate with his worst fears and Hiccup never had a good streak with luck so it seemed to possible to not be true.

He stayed in his room for the rest of the day until nightfall and even then didn't move as if he sensed this was the night she jumped in. It was. When she landed and made her entrance he turned around nervous about his quite possible imminent death and couldn't hide his sadness that haunted his every movement. But then she did something unexpected.

_"Hiccup I know why you're avoiding me."_

She said this almost timidly, Hiccup was completely caught off-guard and expected a 'You're dead if you don't tell me why you're avoiding me' or something but not this, if she knew this was worse than he thought.

"A-and w-why ii-is-is that i s-suppose"

He said stuttering worse than normal. Hoping beyond hope she'd prove something, anything that she wasn't what he thought she was. Astrid however was confirmed in her doubts (She thought), and continued.

"You hate me for what I did for the past and I completely understand why you wouldn't forgive me or anybody for that matter I just wanted to say i'm sorry and you don't have to be scared about my reaction because I already fee-"

She was cut off by Hiccups abrupt rise, he stood up. He saw what she was playing at, the guilt trip. She probably knew something was wrong and thought she'd apologize for everything again to soften him up. His blood boiled as he fought to stay in control.

"Why would you care?"

He said before he could stop himself but it was too late. She heard and was confused at his sudden outburst, thinking he was about to expose her infatuation for him she let him continue after she asked.

"what?"

Hiccup knew this was it, no going back. He was not going to hold back.

"I know what you're doing, do you think I'm stupid!? I know you don't really like me and I know why you're faking all this care for me! Your after fame!"

Astrid was mortified, she expected him to be angry, but a completely different reason. One that she couldn't believe he was angry about

"Well you know what? you can have my damn fame! It's a curse to me as all it has done is bought me lies and deceit! You never cared for me and you never will, of all people I'm appalled you would stoop to that level Astrid, playing my emotions is a low blow"

She would have blushed at his small confession about him liking her but now Astrid was angry, he was accusing her of all these false things, she wasn't angry at him as such. She was, but she was more angry at herself for being such a troll to him so he could possibly believe she would do that.

"I don't want fame Hiccup! How dare you insult my honor! I would never stoop that level! I was sorry for everything I did and i'm sorry it came to you having to prove yourself but never. Ever accuse me of using you!"

She yelled at his face which would make anybody else cower in fear but Hiccup stood his ground, no longer caring and getting angrier at the second that she was still denying it.

"You lie! You wanted fame you always did, or why else would you get jealous during dragon training? And I never insulted your honor! You did when you did use me! I didn't just have to prove myself by the way, I had to be willing to die for what I believed in and for what? people using me for fame and expectation i'll become useless again in a few weeks!"

Nobody ever shot down Astrid Hofferson like that but she saw he was resolute in his Idea and she saw in his eyes, Behind that forest of green was a secret sadness, a secret hurt that would not go away without careful mending, she knew now she took the wrong path. And despite his insults to her honor she was going to help him.

"What came over you! why do you believe this? just the other day you were fine!"

She finally spoke out, wanting to know genuinely. Hiccup took this as admittance to his claim and felt no shame in telling her how he did it.

"Snotlout"

Her face instantly distorted into disgust, before she could ask him why the Hel he'd believed a word Snotlout said he continued.

"This wasn't one of Snotlout normal boasts ooh no. He didn't even mention himself, he told me you confided Ruffnut in this and he only overheard. And don't bother denying it, Snotlouts not smart enough to think that through alone."

Astrid couldn't deny now it wasn't convincing, and made a mental note to kill Snotlout later. But first she had to somehow fix this rapidly deteriorating relationship with Hiccup.

"Hiccup I won't say it doesn't sound convincing but please trust m-

She was cut off again as Hiccup continued.

"Don't Astrid, I wanted to trust you but it seems it can't be so. You have done nothing but hurt me and why would you stop now?"

Hiccup finished, his anger turning into saddened disappointment.

"Because I-"

She was literally about to say those three words but stopped herself as it wouldn't help. He wouldn't believe her and she would just end up hurting him more. Hiccup took this hesitation as confirmation for all his fears and had enough of her not so welcomed company anymore and simply said;

"Get out"

This shocked Astrid, one he is no longer stuttering and second he just told _Her_ to get out. Astrid Hofferson, but this no longer seemed to bother him and he was only angered by her reluctance and at the top of his lungs frightening the living daylights out of Astrid yelled:

"I said GET OUT!"

Astrid would never let him see her cry as she raced to the window and ran home without another word. Hiccup however did see her cry, and suddenly his whole fame assertion didn't seem so likely. All it took was one look at the tear that fell from her eye and his mind snapped right. Toothless was watching the whole time and taken aback by his riders anger crooned in concern and Hiccup only managed to say.

"Oh Toothless what have I done."

* * *

**Well. Snotlout screwed, Astrid is hurt. Hiccups back (kinda) Stoicks nowhere to be seen, Fishlegs is slightly worried and toothless just saw all of it. (Hey that sounded cool…)**

**Anyway that was another Chapter over and considering it was a shorter chapter (It just kinda had a good end there so i ran with it.) the next one will be longer, if i can make it that. Anyway. GL (ps nobody got back to me on that Toothless pov thing.) (I'll proba update my trishot thing next though just Sayin, so might wait 2 days instead of 1 :P) (Or not even)**

**Anyway you know the drill. Like, Fav, Write comparative essay, provoke the Apocalypse. **

**[In the voice of stoick the vast]**

**The next chapter will be back… Probably**

**[In the voice of hiccup, coming from this chapter's name]**

**And i'll be here… Maybe.**

**Cya.**


	6. Snot-Ouch

**And i'm back. Yay! 6th chapter because i know you're all just DYING to see how this turns out (I am still surprised at getting a positive response in the reviews/faves etc. Don't ask me how you're all gullible enough to continue reading :P)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the 6th extension installment (Maybe i was 'extending' a bit far there) ok just slap me next time i bad pun like that. **

**To all reviewers :P; "You have the heart of a reader, and the soul of a reviewer"**

**Review replies (or replied reviews…)**

** .Royal12 Intensities my specialty (Since when every1 knows im more intense see! etc) Yeah I really am going to the hurt part of hurt comfort atm, but it'll get better i swears,**

**Chancey74; Heres the next chapter, Granted you might say. and by saying you'll officially hate me if i don't repair this you're implying you unofficially already hate me :P. Good to see you're into it.**

**On that note... the story.**

* * *

Snot-ouch:

* * *

Astrid was upset with herself, she promised herself she would be there for him yet she ran out on him. But what was she supposed to do? he was clearly extremely hurt by this idea and it was plaguing him. She knew however there was someone who needed to be set straight and by set straight, needed to be beaten to ap pulp. Snotlout seemed to check all the boxes for this area of interest perfectly. And so off she went to make Snotlouts life a living Helheim.

Snotlout was starting his perfectly scheduled workout regime when he saw her. She looked pissed… More than usual, so he decided to not hit on her for once as it looked like she would kill him for it, as a matter of fact she seems to want to do it without any conversation. She was barely 10 metres away now.

"Heeey there Snotlout"

She said sweetly with real obvious venom behind it. 'Oh boy' Snotlout thought but he wouldn't show fear, he decided to skip the Flirt and go straight for the retreat in hopes of not losing a leg to that enraged look in her eye.

"Okay, you'll be relieved, I won't hit on you anymore because I decided I should let you come to…"

He trailed off in seeing she had now unsheathed her axe and was now pointing it dangerously at him, ok he's really screwed up something. She finally spoke again.

"Thats nice, care to tell me what you mentioned to Hiccup about me riding his fame?"

She said still calmly, but it was easy to tell her self control was slightly wavering. Snotlout audibly gulped as he knew exactly what she was referring to, something clearly happened that was bad and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Luckily for Snotlout. He quickly tried to think of something but it was too late as the first punch hit his jaw.

"That was for Hiccup!"

She readied her other arm and Snotlout was still in shock from the first hit. She punched him again this time in the nose, breaking it.

"That was for the lies"

She then kneed him as hard as she could in the groin, not letting up a little like when she was only in mild annoyance.

"And THAT, was for everything else."

Snotlout actually agreed with her. He was an idiot and now he knew it. So he just let the pain overcome him as a few onlookers watched Astrid storm off and they took him to gothi where she made sure none of it was permanent and patched him up. Astrid was taking a flight on her nadder trying to control herself again. She was proud that even then she held back from actually using her axe or something as she didn't want to seriously hurt him and get in some council meeting about maiming him. As much as she wanted to.

Fishlegs was returning from the mead hall to feed his Gronckle some rocks when he saw Astrid running to her dragon and Snotlout being carried off to the healer's hut. He knew something was wrong as she only lightly hurt him before and decided that if anyone knew why she was angry, it'd be him.

Hiccup was still angry at her. As much as he now had hope she wasn't using him, there was still the possibility. Toothless had noticed the tension between him and his mate and was formulating his own plan to get those two back together as they were releasing the right pheromones and it couldn't be a better match. Hiccup was now almost finished in making his lunch then he'd go on a flight but he heard a knock at the door.

"Hiccup its Fishlegs!"

Hiccup answered the door cautiously, afraid he may of been bullied into baiting him to give access by Astrid. But when he appeared to be alone and had a concerned not frightened look on his face he let him in.

"H-hey! I was just making my lunch, Dads going to be home tomorrow if you were looking for h-"

Fishlegs cut him off in realizing he was being vague.

"It's about Astrids behaviour."

Hiccup instantly deflated and merely responded with a small scowl.

"Oh."

Fishlegs was having trouble deciphering what happened between Hiccup and Astrid so he could see to helping them, first he needed both sides of the story.

"What happened between you and her?"

Hiccup was not in the mood for this conversation and he didn't want to fight. He briskly avoided the conversation

"I'm not going to talk about it with you sorry, If you want the details on how Astrid betrayed me go see her."

He stated dryly, the thought of Snotlout coming up with a good lie outweighing the tear he saw from Astrid as there could be many reasons his brain started convincing him otherwise again. The hurt he had from being ignored from her was playing heavily in his beliefs and as much as he tried couldn't seem to trust her.

"Okaaay, I doubt she would betray you, but i'll drop it… Not to mention she came around yesterday worried about you."

He said before he left, Hiccup saw he was trying to sneak in a little comfort for him in that statement but it didn't work as she could have wanted to see him for both possibilities anyway. Fishlegs was disappointed that Hiccup lacks trust in Astrid but can see clearly his mind is clouded and decided he will try Astrid and see if he can get to work on fixing whatever the Hel was wrong with them.

Snotlout awoke with a start, his head was throbbing and his groin was sore too. It all came rushing back to him. Astrid, his now again ruined plan to get rid of his feelings as he will be cooped up here a while unable to exercise. He needed to fix his mistake. He had no idea he was making one when he first said that to Hiccup but was now kicking himself for it. 'Hiccup was bound to take you seriously and he's sensitive. Whatever good that does. Stupid sensitivity,' he thought. He now needed to right the wrongs he made, he has to think, Again. This can't be good for him. 'When i'm done with this Hiccup thing I must promise myself to stop thinking for at least a month… that should keep me healthy.' He stated inwardly. He just needed to wait until he could walk and tell Hiccup straight away it was him who lied. But he decided he would need to apologise to Astrid first. 'Crap, apologize? I'm becoming softer than I thought' He thought bluntly. But he had to do it.

Astrid had landed from her flight and was going to go briskly to bed to plan how to reconcile with Hiccup and try to start mending her past wrongs but was stopped by Fishlegs.

"Astrid we need to talk abo-"

He was cut off however when Tuff and Ruff landed with their Zippleback and approached Astrid, Tuffnut quickly got on topic.

"Astrid I got-"

"WE got"

Ruffnut quickly cut him off not liking being left out as usual.

"Whatever, WE got a message from Snotlout to give to you Astrid."

Astrid groaned loudly and Fishlegs just raised a brow.

"Yeah it was… What was it again?"

Tuffnut said now distracted and forgetting his purpose. Astrid tried to prompt his memory.

"A message from snotlout…"

After a few seconds of silence, Ruffnut was about to tell them when Tuffnut shouted

"I give up Astrid, just tell me!"

Clearly forgetting he was delivering a message and thinking astrids prompt was a quiz question merely triggered another few seconds of silence before he sister finally said

"Umm he said he wants to see you, something about Hiccup."

She finished and started fighting with her brother for no reason, somewhere along the line Tuffnut probably pronounced "We" the wrong way and it angered her. But thats just a guess. Astrid was about to take off to get it over with before she remembered Fishlegs wanted to see her.

"Before I go, what was it you wanted to say to me Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs knew the conversation wouldn't be a short one so he quickly responded.

"Later, you deal with Snotlout, try not to kill him this time!"

He said as she nodded and flew off. It didn't take her long to reach Gothi's hut which was conveniently at the highest point of the peak that was just outside Berk. as she had a dragon it was extraordinarily fast travel to when they didn't have dragons. She slowly entered the hut smelling the bitter herbs that Gothi had for medicinal purposes, the elder at this point was nowhere to be seen and she only saw Snotlout lying in the middle of the bed seemingly asleep. She trudged up to him still trying to stop herself from clawing his eyes out.

"What do you want?"

She said loud enough so he stirred and finally looked up to her, Snotlout thought of the best approach and decided he needed to let it off his chest to someone.

"Astrid. I need to tell you the real reason I lied."

* * *

**Now that seemingly Everyone wants them to get back together (Except the twins, they're clueless about what's even going on, and stoick coz hes not there. and gobber because… He's not even really in the story…) **

**Anyway thats it and things are really going to start to turn around soon as majority rules and if enough want, enough get. Will snotlout redeem himself? will Tuffnut finally pronounce "we" right? Will toothless get to put his plan into action and will Stoick arrive home with an idea of what he's going to do in his apology. find out next… These author notes are perfect practice for summaries, i think i'm getting better… don't you?**

**Like, fave, follow. Become a door handle, whatever.**

**Cya**


	7. Just let me show you

**Holy shit, I'm back. I got what seems like an increase of people as I practically get 1000 views a day (Can I celebrate that? I want to celebrate that.) HELL YEAH (I'm done)**

Anyway heres the next chapter and rest assured this is the upward path for that small amount of people hating me for putting hurt in a hurt comfort story… not mentioning names (Chancey) :P (Problem?)

**Replies to reviews:**

** .royal12: Thanks! glad you liked the literal snotlout bashing :P Another thing btw, It ALWAYS auto-corrects .royal12 into .royal 12, so yea sorry if you wanted your full name featured my laptop just can't comprehend not being a royal snob :P**

**Hapciuovici: (I know that off by heart now...) reply for chap 5: Expect the unexpected. Hiccups not in his right frame of mind ps, still kinda isnt now. Astrid didn't actually give up, she just... left. because if Hiccup was screaming at You! like that would you really want to be in the same room? :P and yea toothless is just kinda there ATM.**

**last chap reply: couldn't agree with you more. he lived at least :P. And this is literally the first review you haven't said interesting. but instead curious... why this is getting curiouser and curiouser. (reference.)**

**Guest: Glad you like it and reviewed as a guest as I used to be in the same boat, just reading and never actually having an account :P. hope you continue to read XD**

**(That was a few long replies... then again when have I ever not had long A/Ns...)**

**Now!... Settle down now kids, Story time.**

* * *

Just let me show you

* * *

'_Astrid. I need to tell you the real reason I lied.'_

Astrid was just confused at his statement. She already knew why he would lie, he was jealous of her actions towards Hiccup and wanted to make Hiccup pay because he is a heartless arrogant son of a half trol-

"Astrid?"

He repeated which brought her back to reality, she decided to bust him and then leave him as quickly as she could. He was the reason Hiccup didn't trust her. He was the reason he rejected her apology, though when she thought about it, she had no-one to blame but herself.

"I already know why you lied."

She said bluntly, not it was Snotlouts turn to be sceptical, and even go as far as making a deadpan remark

"Oh yea? enlighten me"

Astrid raised a brow, Dead-panning was Hiccups signature humour, along with sarcasm. she continued anyway.

"Yeah you're jealous of how I've been treating Hiccup and thought you'd make his life horrible and break his trust with me."

Snotlout tried his best to stifle his laughter and failed terribly which really hindered Astrid in the way of self control. She was about to punch him when he groaned in pain. Apparently it hurt to laugh with a bruised jaw and broken nose… who knew?

"Thats not the reason Astrid though i'm glad I was convincing enough."

Astrid was really confused now, what other Thor-damned reason did he have? She let him continue now.

"I don't like you, or anything close to that, that was just a cover to hide… Something, I need to get this off my chest so if you can hold yourself back please don't kill me when I say the rest."

Astrid was first of all stunned, for starters he apparently never liked her (Which was hard to believe) and for second was asking her, nicely at that. Not to carve his head into a fleshy sculpture. She decided to be wary.

"Tell me and then I'll decide."

Snotlout sighed knowing she was probably going to hurt him for this, He spilled the beans.

"Look I was using you as a vent because I like Ruffnut and didn't want her to find out and when Hiccup came in and ruined that plan I quickly said that lie to give me time to think of something else and when I finally thought of another way to vent you came and… well this!"

He said in one whole blur but Astrid was attentive and caught every word. She was a mix of feelings. Firstly, how dare he use her as a vent that slime-ball! Secondly, Thank god he knew in seriousness it wasn't going anywhere. Thirdly, He likes Ruffnut! Never would've guessed, fourthly, it is slightly (And she accentuates slightly, cannot emphasize the slightness more) cute that he's afraid of a girl.

"So…"

She said slowly, taking it all in.

"Yes."

He said quickly as if awaiting pain.

"What was your new vent if you had so figured out another way."

He brightened up a bit at this as he was extremely proud of his very own idea.

"An advanced exercising schedule that would vent feelings and perfect my perfection!"

He said a bit of his ego coming back to him, also proud of coming up with such long words for it. Astrid noticed his returning ego and decided to indulge herself in shooting him down for the sake of it.

"It took you _that _long to come up with that"

She said dryly and watched his proud expression deflate. She realized he would need to apologize with Hiccup and quickly informed him of it.

"Anyway before you get back to your '_Advanced Exercising Schedule_"

She mocked with a smug grin before continuing.

"You will need to apologize to Hiccup."

He just looked at her with a shamed face and quietly replied.

"I know."

As Snotlout and Astrid finally slightly come over their differences at Gothi's hut Stoick's ship was coming back into harbour with Stoick deep in thought about his next plan of action.

_Flashback_

_Day 1_

_Stoick had just left Berk at dawn with a few other Berkians to settle this logical dispute (Stupid dummy spit) this other tribe was having because they had a problem with dragons being allowed to live in peace with the rest of Berk. He didn't need his son to come because his Night Fury would come too and that would definitely raise problems. He landed at their docks at sundown. The whole day they had a good strong tailwind which sped their journey by at least a day. After hashing it out with the tribe who finally seemed to get it through their thick heads that dragons were not mindless killing machines. 'Were we this bad?' he thought during one of the monotone long arguments._

_Day 2_

_He was staying one more days rest before the voyage home as this had gone quicker than they'd hoped, by quicker than expected it, means quicker than they would have thought as this was still extremely stubborn Vikings they were dealing with. He had plenty of time during this to think about his apology to Hiccup. He knew his son wouldn't liked to be paraded around. He knew this much as he wasn't overly fond of his fame that he'd gathered. He thought that he wouldn't want something too small as it would seem like he's trying to slack out of it. He needed something in the middle ground but quickly decided against it as you can't have a few people there without the entire village hearing about it. He slept on this thought._

_Day 3_

_The return voyage was longer but at least the tailwind didn't stay long enough to be a headwind for their return. He was still thinking hard of what to do. 'Scrap every plan Stoick! what would Hiccup want, what would Hiccup do...' He had it! He wouldn't have it as small as just saying Hiccup i'm sorry but it would be a small thing just between them. He would organize something special and he knew what his son held dear to him. His Night Fury. Hiccup and himself were always annoyed with the fact that the dragon often wanted to burn the wood in order to get comfortable so Stoick would bring in a slab of rock it could heat and sleep on! It was the perfect gift and Hiccup would at least be curious why and his father would sit him down and tell him calmly and evenly what he thought. It was not a slacker thing to do and wasn't to big that Hiccup wouldn't like it._

_Day 4_

_Berk, Finally he could see it on the horizon, 1 more hour and he'd be home… Wait. Where the hell was he going to find a rock that wouldn't melt from plasma?_

Stoick made his way to the house being greeted by his fellow villagers as he made his way to his house and would ask Hiccup what rock would sustain his dragon, (Toothless he believes). He opened the door to see Hiccup downstairs at the table reading a random book from the library he rarely went to.

"Hiccup! i'm back"

Hiccup looked up from his book and saw his father who was planning to apologize to him sometime and was tempted to ask when he was just going to say it.

"Oh, hey dad!, was just strengthening the literacy skills!"

He said as if his father knew what the word 'literacy' meant.

"Ok then! Hiccup what kind of rock would withstand Toothless' fire?"

He asked straight to the point without even getting settled down yet. Hiccup looked up at his father incredulous and confused as why his father just said something like that.

"Whats going on dad, and don't lie to me I'll know!"

Stoick froze as he realized how stupid it sounded to ask out of the blue like that, he couldn't tell him now could he? He also couldn't lie because granted Hiccup knew when he lied and he was trying to make up to him not hurt him more.

"I-II was going to get you a present"

He said determined to avoid telling Hiccup the whole truth.

"Ugh why?"

Hiccup responded trying to figure out why Stoick needed fire resistant rocks.

"I was going to give Toothless a bed because you wanted one for him and I thought it was a good idea!"

Hiccup now finally got why his father asked about the rock but still didn't know why. His father never took a particular interest in these things before so why should he start now? Hiccup grimaced to himself as he thought about asking a similar question to Astrid in a less than curious tone.

"That's what its for, not why"

Hiccup corrected. Stoick knew he was not getting out of this without Hiccup being lied to.

"It was a surprise, you sure you want to know"

Hiccup quickly responded.

"Dad you know I hate surprises, in fact you promised me you'd never again when it came to something important".

Hiccup said because last time his dad surprised him it was dragon training.

"Ok fine!"

Stoick said finally giving in, Hiccup wanted to be told now he would get told now.

"Hiccup I was going to get you this present as…"

Hiccup sensed it was difficult for his father to continue so he prompted.

"As?"

Stoick finally got the courage from his sons prompt and went for it. Now is the time. Allocated time from fate just to let him show his son he was sorry, and if there was ever a better time that his son didn't have a better thing to do or anything, now was it as his sons attention was fully on him.

"Because I'm trying to be a better father."

* * *

**Awww. This Chap was more about stoick because i've kiiinda been putting him off a few now. Everything is going to start coming together so I reckon a bit over 10ish chapters (damn this is a smaller story than i thought) but i am determined to continue over 10. and will have more stories in future. ( just sayin)**

**How will Hiccup respond? How will snotlout also apologize? How will Astrid win back oh fair maledens heart (lol see what I did there?). And wtf is toothless planning… (gulp)**

**See next time on Behind forest green ( geez i feel like a mediocre drama show voice over in the end credits)**

**Like, Review, Send hate mail [pls dont] and most of all… Keep being nice enough to give me pity and continue reading :D**

**Cya.**


	8. Vikings are tough! Most of the time

**And i'm back and in the next few chapters I may or may not take a day off as I know i have updated every day for the past week… Even as I would LOVE to just write fanfic, east, sleep unfortunately i might want to catch up with things i've been putting off for irl. but if I do take a day it will only be one day, and again I may find more magical time to fit stuff in :P. wish me luck**

**Oh and BIGGEST thanks to my now almost 50 followers my 22 favourites and 18 reviewers, I wouldn't be here without you! (then again, writing a bunch of chapters nobody reads and just annoys people with the fact its not discontinued does sound like my thing...)**

**Replies that just so happen to be to reviews:**

**AndJrew76: You're not related to the twins… are you?**

**Snowflakeangel21: Stoick is apologising but whether or not hiccup will accept it in the following chapter here is a mystery… (puts on best poker face) And even though Hiccups lost his cool i don't think Hiccup will beat snotout up :P**

**Foster117: Ahh u were that guest that loves my story, glad I got a fan :D, and I liked writing it so, yea! good thing you enjoyed readin it. oh and the numbers you used at the end of your name are really awesome. anyone that has those numbers must also be awesome (totally didn't just try and boost my ego or anything)**

**Hapciuovici: Interesting you say that (:P) i don't believe snotlout was really the antagonist, he was merely the package, the real antagonist is the vulnerability of the healing process the mind goes through after torment (long words :D). Yeah i thought stoick was just let off too easy in canon (until httyd2 where he totally redeems himself, if you've seen it you know what i mean) and I now give you the next chapter in this interesting *evil laugh* story.**

**Anyway. carrying on. The new chapter in the irresistibly sexy story. (thats right, i said sexy)**

* * *

Vikings are tough! Most of the time

* * *

"_Because I'm trying to be a better father."_

"Uagh… wha?"

He responded with no words in his mouth all of a sudden. He was still sitting down and his father was still standing by the stairs that led up to his bedroom. Hiccup was expecting an apology at some point along this seemingly endless road to recovery, but not now, or lead by a confession like _that_. Even if Hiccup tried to be indifferent he couldn't as his heart warmed a few degrees at his father trying his best to right his wrongs.

"I err, want to make it up to you. I hurt you… A Lot and… I.. Don't know."

His father was really struggling to think straight. Stoick was on the inside panicking expecting his son to absolutely go off at him saying a present isn't going to smooth him off and how could he possibly be such a bad father. If Val could see him now she would be surely disappointed… 'No! Don't think like that!' Stoick scolded himself as he tried to remain positive that his son would forgive him, or at least start too. Hiccup all of a sudden felt a rush of sympathy for his father, Hiccup was the only thing left of his mother that his father had and he wasn't about to let him live thinking he was the most horrible person in the world. Then a thought hit him, how could he ever expect someone to give him the chance when he needs it if he can't for his own father or anyone for that matter.

"Da-"

Hiccup began but his father cut him off

"I'm sorry, is what I'm trying to say Hiccup…"

Stoick knew his son would take a long time to heal but that didn't stop him from trying to accelerate it but now he thought he was risking the entire thing because if Hiccup took it wrong he would worsen it and perhaps destroy his thin chance of redemption anyway. What he didn't expect was Hiccup simply standing up, walking to his father and hugging him.

"Dad its okay, I forgive you."

Stoick just stood rigid in shock at his son's sudden forgiveness but then sighed a bit in relief and hugged back and a few tears threatened to leave his eye.

"Son. You have no idea how much this means to me"

Stoick was going to continue but forgot what he was going to say and was content with what he said anyway so just continued hugging his son until Hiccup slowly pushed away. Hiccup on the other hand to his father was almost bouncing in his joy as this had to be the most understanding level he and his father had ever been on, for that one moment they finally understood each other. And suddenly Hiccups world and healing became a bit more tolerable.

Stoick and Hiccup spent the rest of that day just talking, about trivial stuff. Finally their relationship was beginning to mend. Toothless however wasn't in the house and was looking for the most direct route that he could force his human down if he couldn't fly there…

Astrid was spending the day training and flying with her Nadder, she really needed to name that soon. In order for Hiccup to believe her she would need Snotlout himself to go in and apologize. Then Hiccup would be, secretly to herself, quoting Fishlegs. 'back in her arms' She had a conversation with Fishlegs prior and now finally understood everything she needed to know.

_Flashback_

_Fishlegs finally had some time to talk to her after Snotlout was bedridden for a few days as hitting someone repeatedly on the head caused a severe headache and he won't be walking straight until it subsides. She was about to go training in the woods when he caught her._

'_Astrid can I talk to you now?'_

_He said knowing anyway she wouldn't refuse. Astrid was interested what the boy needed to speak to her about and not anyone else._

"_Go on"_

_She said and Fishlegs didn't hesitate._

'_Its about Hiccup, he has been saddened these past few days and when I went to find out he said something about you betraying him...'_

_He tried to say it cautiously as not to go home in a similar condition to Snotlout but she seemed to see it coming from the moment he said Hiccup._

'_I know he thinks that of me but I don't know why he listened to Snotlout'_

_Astrid stated bluntly but seeing as Fishlegs just gestured with his hand for her to continue she knew he wanted her side of the story so she went on after a quick sigh._

'_He thinks I'm apparently riding his fame or something and not a true friend as thats what Snotlout said to him and he believes what Snotlout said because he said he overheard me and Ruff which seemed convincing as he usually would boast somewhere in there' _

_She said it all in one breath and ran out by the end and she could tell Fishlegs' mind was analysing what the problem was and where it could be fixed best._

'_Okay his hostility towards loyalty in friendship indicates a fear of abandon which is logical due to the fact he was subject to many traumas and after his heroic feat his brains function and emotions would be undergoing a repair stage which is vulnerable to influence at such an early stage in the healing process.'_

_He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, When she stood there clueless as she couldn't process all of it that fast and Vikings weren't known for their complexity in words. Sensing this Fishlegs quickly dumbed it down which she would normally be annoyed at but right now couldn't care less._

'_He is still healing and he wasn't in his right mind and it worsened when Snotlout entered the scene and will now take longer to heal. Which is why he believed Snotlout more because it was basically his worst fear.'_

_Astrid was flattered that his worst fear was losing her (as a friend at least) and she got why he was how he was now and lightly scolded herself in not knowing he was still going to be healing for those years of harassment, she thanked him with a nod and was about to vocalise it when he beat her to it_

'_No need, i'm happy to help'_

_He said before going about his day as if the information he just told her wasn't crucial to her relationship with Hiccup._

It was almost sundown when Astrid finished her training with her Deadly Nadder and returned home, she was giving Hiccup space for a few days so Snotlout could finally fix his wrongs and they could get back to being friends, and one day more Astrid secretly, desperately hoped. However another familiar character was wondering around the forest but they didn't meet, Toothless was in the forest making the finishing touches to his plan, His plan was almost set up, not this well behaved dragon and a best friend was going to do something for his rider he would never forget.

If Toothless was successful he would bring his two favourite Vikings closer than they had ever been, if not… well he'd cross that bridge if he got to it as Toothless hadn't failed in something like this before… at least not with dragons. But he had to try for the sake of his rider.

For the sake of that blonde Viking shield maiden that seemed to have had a fight with his rider.

For the sake of getting a crap load of fish when his rider realized Toothless 'saved the day'

For the sake of his best friend.

* * *

**Toothless is planning something and I didn't mention what he was doing in the woods as that might give it away, Snotlout recovering then going to go see Hiccup, but as usual they leave the dragons out of the loop and plans will possibly chop and change :P. whats gonna happen! well, i know… you don't.**

**Next time on the behind green eyes series… Okay i'm not even gonna try that.**

**Review, like, fave, follow, create me a way better add than above attempt, knit a quilt, whatever really, Appreciate the reading you guys do for my sake. (because i know how much you were forced to read this :P)**

**Cya**


	9. Trappers Traps can't Trap some Trappers

**50 followers… Okay I started this story when I had barely 50 views on my last fic. And to think of where I am now, practically 1k views a day, over 20 faves AND reviews… I can't thank you guys enough, to quote Hiccup: "This is amaazing"**

**Ok I know I said i'd be taking a days break but really I can't be effed doing important stufff. hence my next chapter! This is all leading up to the big one so don't worry if this seemed a bit shorter and or pointless. I'm not running out of ideas its just tieing up loose ends is a little tedious. But in the next one there will be a proper chapter.**

**Back. I know I guessed this story was going to be 10-20, If i had to guess now it'd be a bit over 10 as I would be milking and or making fillers if it went on further. But more stories will be on the way If you like my writing style/story :)**

Review Replies:

**Foster117: That was the intent, leaving out the details of his plan until later, Hope you like the outcome. And I thankyou for the continued encouragement :) Hope you like**

**Hapciuovici: Interesting... I liked writing the father-son thing too. Astrid is impulsive but I noticed she did soften up a bit from the HTTYD movie and the tv series, So in using probably just a slight scripting difference to my advantage I'll say this is why :P. In the story she was just taken aback by Hiccups random outburst but i can understand your point. Yeah he is the instigator of his breakdown and this whole situation in general, But he isn't antagonist, if he were he would not try to right his wrongs. He caused it but he doesn't want it to stay that way. But yeah I agree he's an idiot and screwed up big time. :P Random words ftw! Interesting how we say that word alot aye.**

**A random surprise: Fitting that your name is that :P Because it was random chance you found it and a surprise you liked it! :P in all seriousness thanks and glad you anticipate the next chapter :)**

**Never [full-stop] be [full-stop] royal twelve: ( I swear to god If my laptop auto-corrects that I will smash it through a wall...) Anyway Glad you still enjoy it, updates here!**

**Sit back, relax, and read the story… or jump around like a deranged maniac and read the story whatever works for you. Actually you don't need to read the story at all! but hey! What better way to waste your life then read how someone else is wasting their life :D**

**Anyway referring to the title of this trapter (Badum tss) I really loved that line in DOB so I had to reference it.**

**Story:**

* * *

Trapper's traps can't trap some traps trappers:

* * *

Toothless is a dragon in case one didn't notice. As a dragon can communicate with other dragons if need be. This would mostly be done by roars, subtle smells, low vibrations and other various communication devices. Toothless tried getting his message across but its hard to communicate something so specific with another dragon as their communication methods are not as complex as humans, the main way they communicate would be to signify feelings and basic thoughts and/or something instinctual like mating and warning cries. However getting a Nadder to kidnap her rider and go to a certain place at a certain time was almost downright impossible. He got there in the end after having to show her a few times where to go. Not by foot but as Toothless couldn't fly walking would have to do.

Astrid and Hiccup went about their day unbeknownst to their dragons plan. Astrid keeping her distance remembering well the first time Hiccup exploded was not pleasant. He scared her that night, Hiccup was always mild and humble and sweet, but the Hiccup she saw that night, even with Fishlegs' analysis on why it still scared her. She would let Snotlout do his part and then she would make sure Hiccup would never feel like that, or anywhere near that kind of distrust for her again.

Hiccup was still in disbelief even if he knew it was coming. He was in disbelief as his father had apologized to him and was now being more like. Well a father. Hiccup now knew that he needed to give people a chance even if they never did for him. Astrid was one of these people, he never got her side of the story as his anger got the better of him and actually managed to intimidate Astrid Hofferson, he didn't think it possible but apparently it was. She had avoided him since, or at least not tried again to see him as he still rarely left the house since the encounter with Snotlout.

Those thoughts were still plaguing his mind. Snotlout wouldn't just say something like that without boasting, so it had to be for a reason and Astrid wouldn't of tried so hard to talk to him, let alone shed a tear in the vicinity of _anyone_. Both sides had an equal footing in the fight of his mind. He was clueless as what to do. so he thought of what else he could do. He wanted to go on a flight with Toothless suddenly but for some reason his dragon had up and left today as he did for the last couple of days. So he decided to draw a few things, first he drew a few pictures of scenery and let his mind wander before realizing he was drawing Astrid.

'Typical'

He thought.

'Just when you're trying to preoccupy yourself you end up subconsciously drawing her!'

he dead-panned to himself. He needed a project instead, so he decided to draw a plan for a new tail for Toothless, this was only an Idea for Toothless as it would take a lot of planning and time so he regarded it as a possible Snoggletog present as that was coming up eventually, as was winter now that he thought about it. Hiccup preoccupied himself with drawing a blueprint for a new tail design, something that would be able to operate without him, this was all a theory however because he would need calculations from his dragon to see if it was possible to create something like that without having to hurt him.

While Hiccup was now successfully in the mindset of working on a project. Stoick was wondering why his son had not left the house in the last two days, just before he left he knew that his son and Astrid were becoming inseparable, much like him and Valka before they were married. He smiled as he thought of the times they were best friends clueless that they were infatuated with each other and falling in love without even them knowing. Until it had already weaved a strong net that they could not escape, nor would they want to. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to have been caught in the same blissful trap however Stoick knew something had halted this and that something had also caused his son to not seem as… Happy as he did in the last few weeks he had been after the Red death incident. During that time there was absolutely nothing that could tear the smile from his sons face. Until now that is, he went into his room interrupting Hiccups hard fought distraction from thinking about Astrid which came shattering back into his mind the instant his father entered his room, half expecting Astrid. He scolded himself as reality came slowly back to him from his dazed project working state as his father came into talk to him.

"Hiccup what happened between you and Astrid."

Stoick said not really being one to beat around the bush, except when apologizing is concerned. Hiccup thought to himself dryly, 'This is what I get for wanting a more attentive father, I bet he's not going to miss a thing from now on.'

"Ugh something happened? Not much happened I mean of course stuff happened but its not to say it was… something"

Hiccup said all over the place as he was trying to be vague and throw his father off but all that came out was a small ramble as he reached his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Stoick saw right through his little façade and did the most stoick thing he could do and accidentally brought it crashing down.

"Look I know how hard it is to tell someone you love them."

Hiccup just gawked at his fathers inaccuracy of what's bothering him. Sure he'd probably need that talk eventually but this was a different matter entirely, almost the opposite. Stoick however just continued.

"I remember the first time I said it to your mother and believe me you have to do it right, here are a few pointers fr-"

"Dad no that's not what I need, we had a fight and I believe she was only ever nice to me after the Red death incident because she was riding my fame"

Hiccups mouth ran before he could stop it and this left Stoick in a small stunned reaction before actually thinking about what his son said.

"Hiccup I don't think that's the case."

Hiccup knew his father was trying to help him and do all that kind of father stuff he'd not done in his earlier years but right now he didn't want someone to tell him only what he wants to hear.

"Dad I have pretty convincing evidence, please I just need to be alone"

Stoick didn't miss the pleading in his son's eyes and left without knowing what to do, he knew Astrid wasn't like that but Hiccup seemed to believe that so he decided he'd let the Gods decide when they'd fix this problem. He wouldn't add to his list of worries and he didn't want to break this new bond he had with Hiccup as Stoick was finally redeemed as a suitable father in his son's eyes, and he was determined to keep it that way.

Toothless went back into the house late at night. Sneakily of course. He curled up on the floor and rested his heavy head. His plan was complete and ready to spring. It was a trap that a dragon shouldn't have the mind to do but Toothless was a smart dragon even for his own kind. That is if there were any left. He had a trap that will certainly work, it will remind the two why they became friends and what they really mean to each other. Toothless wouldn't count his eggs before they exploded however. But he was confident his trap would spring the two humans back towards each other. leaving a forest of green doubt behind them and plunging fourth into their future, Toothless slept on that thought anticipating his riders happiness when he realizes what his best friend did for him. And the most exciting part of that last thought before the drowsiness overtook him is that it would all happen. Soon. Toothless was ready, he hoped his rider was too.

* * *

**Toothless' plan is ready and it will be sprung. Dun. DUN DUUUN. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am proud and slightly sad to state that this story is almost finished. There will be another 2-3 chapters including an epilogue. **

**There are a lot of loose ends to tie up but be warned. Hiccstrid comfort is what I have been leading up to this entire Series so I hope you hang on for a few more. :P It's going to be my fave part to right and ya know best till last so yeah.**

Thankyou for reading this far and I hope you continue reading in the future. Next chapter is gonna be awesoome!

**Fave, Like, Stage a coup. Fanboy/girl majorly in excitement about the tv series of httyd season 3. Put a coupe on a stage. Review! what works for you!**

**Cyas.**


	10. Nightfury! Get down!

**Welcome back. Guys I'm already missing writing this story… AND I'M STILL WRITING IT. Hmmm, 'interesting' **

**I'm just sad it has to end.**

**Well anyway this is i'm gonna start tying up story subplots now :P in anticipation for the moment you've all been waiting for. The second confrontation with Hiccup and Astrid. It's coming and I'll assume everyone has extremely high expectations on that chapter so I'll be sure not to ruin it.**

**Anyway without spoiling my own damn story, Review replies!:**

**Foster117: Well i'm glad your… not happy with me.. for… not writing the story? ok that confused me :P Glad you like it so much for you to not like me for writing it… lol This chapter you may or may not see it. Read, find out :P**

** .royal12: Ima just call you royal twelve as my Laptop hates me. I have plenty of ideas, Writers influx is well, in full effect :P updates here (finally)**

**Hapciuovici: Lol we're going to debate this interesting conversation about Snotlouts antagonism or not, aren't we. So be it, Snotlout isn't the Antagonist, but an instigator for the antagonist. Research the literal definitions of the words (Yes i researched). :P I am such a sore loser. Interesting… I have to say your the most frequent reviewer. you are literally 28% of my reviews exactly (Yes i researched that 2).**

**Ok the story now,  
Here goes**

* * *

Night Fury! Get down

* * *

Astrid was tired of waiting, every moment she delayed with Snotlout still recovering Hiccup was getting further away. She probably shouldn't have hit him so hard for him to get a mild concussion or whatever but she didn't fully blame herself as it was his fault in the first place. However, placing blame no matter how rightfully deserved won't fix the problem. She checked in on Snotlout on his third day of recovery, surely he was getting better by now she hoped. He was, but not enough to walk straight, damn she hit him hard.

"Astrid, good you're here I need to ask a favour of you."

Astrid raised a brow. You don't just go asking a favour of someone you already owe, big time at that. She let him continue.

"I still don't have a vent, so after I fix you back up with lover-boy can I still use you as a vent until I can work out again."

Astrid was surprised he was _asking_ her if he could flirt with her again. It was definitely the weirdest conversation she has had with him. However, she did know that exercise can only vent you so far and Snotlout would learn the hard way if she didn't tell him. She decided she would as he'd probably make a giant mess again if he has to actually learn.

"Working out won't help all the feelings just to let you know, you're basically doomed."

Snotlout gulped, she continued

"However, If you promise NEVER to get in the way of Hiccup and I and I can take whatever frustrations I want out of you whenever I want then yes. We have an agreement."

Snotlout seized his chance and before she could change her mind went for it.

"Deal!"

She really shouldn't be agreeing to this, but she did have to admit that putting him in a world of pain every time he spoke to her would be fun (considering whenever he spoke to her it was flirtatious). So she let this one slide as he did just agree to her taking out her frustrations on him _Whenever_ and for _whatever_ so that will be fun. She left to go cut some wood for the fire that night, it was getting colder. A tell-tale sign that winter was closing in in the next few months.

Meanwhile Hiccup was working on his tail project, He did the measurements that morning on Toothless before he left again. His father came in again, interrupting his thoughts and leading to him thinking about Astrid, again. He was beginning to believe Snotlout again. She hadn't come to see him which was un-Astrid of her and it seemed more likely he was right and she had given up but he was going to give her a chance, one more day then he'll presume the worst.

"Hiccup I ordered the slab of marble you said would be best for Toothless"

Hiccup said that granite was the most heat resistant rock but had actually suggested marble as Toothless didn't go full power when just heating his bed. Marble wasn't often found in their parts but Trader Johann said he was on his way with a special shipment just for them as his father wasn't exactly the poorest. The closest place marble was located was Rus, not that far out of the Archipelago. Johan would have to clear room on his boat and store the moved items so it was a big order but possible as even though he says it to all tribes, Berk really was his favourite island, hence the multiple favours.

"Thanks Dad, Sure Toothless will thank us"

He said as a smile formed on his mouth. The bed for Toothless will be ready in a mere month or two, and then his dragon would not almost set the place on fire every time he was to tired to notice what he was setting alight.

Toothless however wasn't tired and he had just sprung his trap. It was time as the Nadder was awake and ready.

Toothless bounded into the house just when Stoick left his sons room, almost completely ignored the man's greeting as he leaped past and got his riders attention. Hiccup barely had time to react as his dragon gestured with his head to follow and left almost immediately after. What was his dragon up to. He followed as quickly as possible but when he got outside his dragon gestured for him to get on his back. Hiccup saw where this was going.

"Wha? Toothless! a flight? Thats what this was about. Sure why not."

Hiccup got on his dragon who he hadn't flown in days and suspected was restless by now. However his dragon had a completely different Idea in mind as Hiccup controlled where they went when flying. He controlled where he ran. Hiccup couldn't do anything but hold on.

"What!? Toothless! where are we going!"

He said as the rest of his sentence was drawn out due to surprise and shock. His dragon didn't stop galloping to his destination. On the other side of town. Astrid had just finished collecting wood and walked outside her house as she was free for the rest of the day when her dragon swooped in and picked her off the ground, carrying her.

"Ah! What the hell!? What are you doing!?"

Astrid stammered out as she was taken higher above ground, similar to her first flight. However in the distance she saw a freak downpour of rain heading away from the island, thankfully. The word storm stuck in her head at the moment as her dragon was flying towards an unknown destination.

"Where are we going!?"

She finally asked, trusting her dragon not to be killing her, but was clueless in what it was actually doing.

Toothless had the perfect plan, have himself and the Nadder kidnap the riders, take them to a little known place to anyone else besides them. The Nadder didn't know the symbolism of the cove. It was where everything changed, for everyone. It was His riders, His riders mate, and his own place. Just them, thats where this began, and thats where it will be fixed. He got their first almost accidentally shoving Hiccup into the dirt with the sudden stop.

"Toothless!"

He said as he fell of the dragon unceremoniously. He then came to the realization on where he was.

"Bud why are we here"

He wasn't left in the dark for too long as a blue and golden Nadder descended brilliantly and put down whatever it was holding in its claws a lot more gracefully than Toothless had done and Hiccup saw what had happened, his own dragon conspiring against him. Did Toothless want him to die! As standing in front of him now was an angry Astrid Hofferson, he looked for an exit but that hope crashed down as a thud was heard from Toothless pushing an oversized rock into the only exit leaving the only exit being two unmoving dragons. He was stuck there. With her, alone.

"Aaah, the Gods hate me."

* * *

**Happy you know the dragons plan now? Toothless means the best, really does, but I'm afraid he doesn't get that fact humans don't like being man-handled.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, I will not give away anything for the next chapter as thats what the… next chapter is for! He he he. I'm excited.**

**Review. Fav. Like. Buy my non-existent merchandise for free. Invent time travel. That kind of thing. If you hate me then stop reading now. lel.**

**Cya**


	11. Flight or fight in sight

**Ok, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take a break on the chapter before the finale but hey, way to get the suspense aye!. I guess this serves you right for getting 2 chapters a day that one time last weekend. Not to mention its a specially long finale. just 4 you. instead of 2 smaller chapters.**

Anyway, won't ramble too much besides saying that this is pretty much the end of my story D: There will b 1 more chapter but hey. this is the beginning of the end. (I will not cry)

Luv all of you that faved followed reviewed or let alone viewed! Thankyou all, look forward (or backward watevs) to my next stories in teh future :D

**Review Replies:**

**snoopykid: ikr! It does seem like that kind of thing aye :P**

**Chancey74: What would you do if everything fell apart this chapter? :P I am tempted to release an alternate ending just to see your reaction.**

**Foster117: Yup. Here it begins. Hope u enjoy :D**

**Roxy Emeralds: Yeah the plan wasn't extremely hard to guess :P ps it seems like your implying there's more to the plan of toothless… if so you give me too much credit as yeah.. that was actually all of it.. Hope you like anyway.**

**Some things in this story in previous chapters and this chapter I may or may not of gotten inspiration from deviantart. … no more comment.**

**Let us begin. What say you?**

* * *

Flight or fight in sight

* * *

"_Aaah, the Gods hate me."_

Astrid just stood there, she had just been dropped by her Nadder trapped in the cove with Hiccup who seemed really, really nervous. What the hel what his problem? Why would he stage all this. He should of known he could have just talked to her as she was itching, begging no Dying to see him and resolve this, but training _her_ Nadder to kidnap her was just plain stupid.

"Hiccup what is your problem, What you just staged th-"

Hiccup quickly cut in hoping to lessen her urge to kill him which unbeknownst to him she didn't have at all.

"Astrid the dragons planned that not me, I don't want to see you anymore than you do me."

He said quickly still assuming the worst. Astrid quickly deflated as 'careful what you wish for' circled in her head. He didn't want to resolve this and he didn't even want to see her. Hiccup caught this and realized what he said.

"Now look."

He began but Astrid was quick to the mark.

"No Hiccup I get it! You don't have to pretend to like me anymore you never did. Nobody should have gone what you went through and it was stupid of me to ever think I could of made it up to you."

She finished with a lot less volume and resolve than she began with. Hiccup was perplexed, one minute she was giving clear signals she wanted to like him the next she wasn't!

"Hold on, if you were _sooo _determined to make it up to me and be my friend how is it that you _never_ trusted me with anything, all you did was brush it off anytime the conversation got serious"

Hiccups sarcasm coming through followed by deadpanning. His thoughts were racing a million miles an hour: '_Looks like I'm finally going to get the truth, one way or the other.' 'Maybe you should have just let her parade you around, at least you would have had her for a while longer.' 'What if the truth is more painful than the lie' _Hiccup was standing as still as he could in anticipation for Astrids next words. Astrid was stunned, she had slowly but surely also been filling his doubts with truth. She gave him the wrong signs, he was not to blame here, if anything went wrong it was her fault. She choked out the truth silently willing him not to take it wrong.

"Because I was scared."

Hiccup stared at her gaping. She did _not_ just tell him she was scared. Astrid Hofferson _never_ told anybody she was scared, she was fearless! He then realized that 'there wasn't much to be scared about. Unless it was serious conversation,' he thought 'but that wouldn't be possible unless… NO!' he quickly stopped himself from getting his hopes up, she did not like him. It wasn't possible. He didn't deserve nor was he lucky enough to have perfection in human form. He continued warily.

"Astrid. I confided in you a lot… Too much actually! what was wrong with you confiding something in me, at least one thing. Something that would-"

She cut him off with an outburst.

"Because! I was afraid you'd act in the very way you did before, angry at me for thinking that there was even a chance at being forgiven, Why and how could you possibly forgive anybody for being total sludge-buckets!?"

Hiccup was stunned at this outburst, Snotlout's theory wasn't even coming to mind anymore the more she went on as she continued.

"Hiccup nobody deserves your forgiveness. I was stupid to think that we could of.."

She let herself trail away still holding back from saying the words. She would say them today however, even if it was the last thing she did on Midgard she would tell him she at least had a thing for him. Hiccup was starting to see her side but not all of it added up, he willed himself to believe her. His heart was screaming yes but his brain was screaming no. He wanted so badly to trust her again, but he didn't want to be burned again as that pain was unbearable.

"Astrid I have forgiven everyone for what they have done. What I wanted more than anything was trust, acceptance and a chance to prove those things. To prove I wasn't just a… well. a me."

Astrids eyes were opened to the fact that this was a self esteem issue, not a pure hatred of her and she went and chimed his worst fears like a bell… well, Snotlout did.

"Hiccup I trust you, its just hard to say anything… That you won't find stupid."

Hiccup was confused, she was her timidly but truthfully saying she was scared and what she wants to trust him with is stupid… This wasn't Astrid like, what's more confusing is he still hasn't been physically hurt for anything… today or in the last few.

"This isn't like you… Wh-"

Astrid cut him off with another outburst

"Isn't like _me_! Hiccup you have shot me down, yelled in my face and you tell me I'm acting abnormally!"

Hiccup simply thought 'touche' as she settled down again as it was a considerably shorter outburst than the last.

"I was angry, I thought you lied to me, I-I just wanted to prove I wasn't worthless…"

He said deflating, Astrid picked up.

"Worthless! If anyone's worthless its m- Berk! We were the ones wrong about you, you went beyond expectations you gave us more than we could have dreamed of!"

She said gesturing to the dragons

"You were brave, you were quick, you were smart. And that combination allowed you to kill the Queen of dragons Hiccup, _never_ tell me you're worthless."

Hiccup silently brushed off the compliments, it wasn't him. It was Toothless, and he had more training, anyone else could have done it better, it was luck that got him through. Then he realized the great Astrid Hofferson said she wasn't worthy of _him_. This had to be a messed up dream.

"Astrid, You are the perfect Viking, I am a Hiccup, tell me how you are NOT worthy to be my friend?"

He stammered, She simply replied.

"Hiccup being a good Viking doesn't make someone a good person, I'm the one thats a fool and don't bother denying it. You are just unlucky you're in a town as arrogant as ours."

She said earnestly. Hiccup repeated a question but in a more defeated and sad tone than it was last time.

"Why do you care?"

Astrid grimaced, this was the moment it went sour last time and she was going to say the truth this time. But it was hard as hel.

"Because believe it or not Hiccup I've never had someone to properly be friends with, sure Ruffnut occasionally but there wasn't real friendship, she could hardly remember anything I confided in her… But when this"

She said gesturing to all of him (Well, most of him)

"Came along I don't know it was unexpected and I didn't know how to act and I was stupid an-"

Astrid cut herself off in realization he said something before that she didn't pick up on and it sparked her with hope. '_I thought you lied'_ He said thought, not think. She was secretly begging for this to be correct as Hiccup took this moment to speak and was going to take a risk. How did Astrid make his logical calculating mind throw logic to the wind when it came to her.

"Astrid..."

He began but took a few seconds in composure. He was about to forgive her as he believed her consistent nervousness and the truthfulness in what she was saying was enough, let alone the sense she was making as everything fit. They were standing quite close now as their conversation had engaged them entirely, this was lost on Hiccup but Astrid realized he cheeks were becoming hotter and scolded herself. 'I'm finally making progress with Hiccup and all you can think about is his lips. Typical' She said as he was about to say something, but then she realized. What she said before was true but this was also her moment to tell him the truth, all of it. And if she lost this chance she feared she would never tell him and had to stop him before the topic segued so she lunged for the opportunity as he started speaking.

"Astrmflmn"

Hiccup said as his mouth was covered by Astrid, this was _not_ what he expected, he was too stunned to move as another three perfect seconds lapsed over the other. After what was way too little time they finally parted. She was the first to speak.

"Also Hiccup I'm so sorry but I didn't know how to say it, I like you and… And I was hoping we could be more than friends or something but was so scared and thats what I was also meaning to tell you!"

She said again not in her confident self. Hiccup was a mix of emotions. Confused, elated surprised, elated, relieved and… Did he mention _elated. _Astrid had just confessed to liking him and he was reeling in his infatuation which had kindly decided to start harassing him again. Astrid was nervous at his reply but there was a tug at the corner of his mouth that resembled a grin. She wasn't going to assume anything but Hiccup started to speak with a huge grin which Astrid was confused about

"So you like me"

'I swear to the gods if he's about to boast like Snotlout he's about to end up in the healer's hut as well' She thought as she replied with a bit of confidence returning to her

"Yes"

She said confidently. Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. This was the best thing he'd heard all… ever!

"Thank-you, I am struggling to believe it but, thank you Astrid."

A smile was materializing on her features when he continued, his grin now gone.

"And i'm sorry I should of believed you It was just my absolute worst fear and i-"

He barely got the beginning of 'I' out when she silenced him with her finger. She spoke

"Don't be, There's all too much blame to go around. To everyone."

She said finishing the sentence slower. She didn't believe Hiccup should have forgiven her so easily. He has had time to think about it but he didn't want to hear her out before and now… Well I guess they couldn't leave anyway. She almost wanted him to hate her as she wanted Hiccup not to have to put up with her and so she can feel punishment for her mistakes but he is apparently happiest forgiving her and taking this all in his stride so she was going to let him.

Toothless was extremely smug that his plan worked… Not that it had a chance at failing. However with dragons it usually ends with… well… mating. But humans were weird so he wouldn't question it, as long as they were happy and didn't seem to be fighting anymore, he would count it as a success. He smelt his riders pheromones blast out and read the description on his face that he wanted to show that mouth thing to his mate, so he could initiate something but something was stopping him. Toothless decided to do a bit of wing...dragoning.

Hiccup really wanted to kiss her but was nervous as hel. Here she was, barely a minute after she had said she liked him and yet it felt like he knew all along, but he didn't or he would have trusted her. Maybe deep down he had believed it, it just couldn't surface with whatever was bothering him before, he honestly couldn't remember anything but that beautiful Valkyrie in front of him. She finally was his. He was contemplating Kissing her when an onyx mass pushed him into a surprised Astrid and Hiccup who both made random exclamation sounds as they almost fell over in each others sudden embrace. Hiccup was instantly reverted back to his awkward dorky self by making rambled apologies

"Oh-ha ha ye-yeah he does t-that sorry and err sorry about that."

Astrid was no longer afraid to admit it but she found that extraordinarily adorable. She wandered back to when she was afraid of showing him affection because of her image, but then fear of losing the potential to shook that thought pattern away and now she couldn't care less. She leaned in as he was just asking for her lips with his eyes but was too afraid to initiate. One day she was sure he would but she wouldn't rush him. Hiccup caught on when she was blatantly closer than she was before and then closed his eyes and this time returned the kiss when they touched. This lasted for more than 20 seconds this time and they parted for air as none had thought it would have lasted this long.

"S-sso you like me!?"

He repeated the question as if needing clarification, but he was simply reminding himself as he really needed to let himself believe that Astrid could like him too. He didn't see what there was too like but wouldn't question it as this was the best thing that ever happened to him. She simply responded with a huge smile on her face, amused at his stuttering and repeated question

"Yes"

"Great"

"Terrific"

"Brilliant"

Astrid laughed at the odd interaction but Hiccup was caught in his own world

"Marvelous"

"Hiccup"

"Fantastic"

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup stopped suddenly realizing he was getting carried away, there was a pregnant pause when he finally had a substantial topic to speak about. Like the last hour wasn't a good enough conversation or something.

"So, have you named your dragon yet?"

Astrid looked at her dragon and then to Hiccup before finally saying somewhat embarrassed

"No"

Hiccup almost laughed

"It's okay Astrid, I'm glad you're taking your time unlike the twins. Just think of something that means something to you or a word that rings right and use that."

Hiccup finished. Astrid thought to the word stick in her head

"Storm has been stuck in my head all afternoon"

She stated matter-of-factually. But she also wanted it to mean something Hiccup simply nodded in approval. She kept thinking, what means something to me. Something that reminds her what life is worth… Flight. Not just because it reminds her of Hiccup but because its what Hiccup gave to her, a symbol of freedom and an added best friend. Stormfly.

"Stormfly"

She said slowly as if testing the word and It fit perfectly, she couldn't think of a better name. A storm is beautiful and deadlyand flight is a symbol of freedom and Hiccup and what Berk has become.

"I like it!"

Hiccup said as it was a better name for the dragons than the other teens. The twins simply said the first two words that came to mind. Fishlegs thought his name was what dragons would like… Snotlout was looking for the coolest name while Hiccup and Astrid where the only two who had names that meant something.

"So… Just to clear it up… We're good right?"

Astrid said and Hiccup was quick to nod but had a question of his own.

"And with that… also… means you're my girlfriend… right?"

Astrid smiled as she tried to stop herself feeling giddy at Hiccups question. She smiled as she thought it would be safe to start teasing him a bit again.

"I'll let you figure it out"

She said as she pecked him on the cheek resisting the urge to move that a bit more centered. And failed terribly as she was soon smooching him again and they fell to the floor before finally gaining composure again. As Hiccup looked into her eyes knew he was a fool for never trusting her, she was the one person he could and will trust indefinitely.

As Astrid looked into his eyes, she saw that behind that beautiful forest of green that were his eyes there was hope, there was trust, there was care and also the thing she loved most. There was Hiccup. Hiccup knew he would never feel worthless again and that was enough for him. He would get onto other matters later. Like how the hell Toothless or now Stormfly planned this or how much fish he'd give him for fixing this. Or figuring out what the hell is wrong with Snotlout for doing this to him. but right now. All that matters is the person in his arms.

* * *

**Long ass chapter! Surprise! This is why I didn't update as fast as its practically double the normal chapter. 1 more chapter everyone. likely tomorrow. (Ps its an epilogue so this is technically the finale)**

**I won't say much as ... well… long chapter but hey. thank you all for reading this far and the entire story in general. And i'm really not sure how well I finished it, I hope it ties in well with the rest of the story... Just review and tell me wat u thought! I keep thinking i'm terrible at endings like this**

**Read. Review. Fave. Solve world poverty. Volunteer as tribute. Good luck and**

**Cya**


	12. Epilogue

**Well, here we are at the end of my first real story… Thankyou to everyone I know its basically every chapter I say this but hey, I mean it.**

**I have realized on average I update once per day, it was just a thought. Well you know what they say; "A chapter a day keeps the friendships away." (lol)**

**I won't blab much, I'll reply to reviews now :D**

Chancey74: I'm hurt, i thought you were reading for me! (jks) glad you liked it and there will b future stories :D and yeah, woot hiccstrid! Thanks for your ongoing support!

**snoopykid: Don't tempt me. :P Thanks for your ongoing support!**

**Foster117: Grazie! (Italian ftw) Epilogues here! No Idea what I'm writing next but theres Ideas. Writers influx! Probably a hurt/comfort about… something in httyd 2 :) (No spoilers!) Thanks for your ongoing support!**

**Hapciuovici: Thankyou, I was hoping I did well, it was kind of a double chapter for you guys :P And yeah, toothless ftw. best wingman/dragon I've seen… lol. Interesting for that review interesting was intriguingly left out… Thanks for your ongoing support!**

**After that sappy reply chain. The Epilogue time! (Dramatic music)**

**Here goes**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup returned from the forest dreamy eyed and both unconsciously holding hands. The dragons went to their respective homes as both just wanted to walk in each others company. Rumours were beginning to spread the two had a fight but all that was quelled when the two walked in to town oblivious to the looks they were getting. Fishlegs was first to see them out of the gang and just smiled as he knew that whatever they had against each other had all but dissolved. There _was_ an 86% chance of that happening but he forgot to mention that to Astrid before she flew off that day. The twins were completely flabbergasted that Astrid had stopped hurting him and then forgot about it as soon as they left their sight and continued planning the prank on Snotlout that would take at least another month for their slow(er) brains to plan. Snotlout was last to see the pair. They had both forgotten what he'd done and they didn't care anyway. They were together and thats all that mattered. When Snotlout saw them there was at first shock as this was not part of the plan but then he figured it would happen as Astrid _is_ impatient. Astrid was first to snap out of the daze when she saw Snotlout.

"Aaah, Snotlout feeling better?"

She said with an unreadable tone. Snotlout was waiting an imminent punch when Hiccup held up a hand gesturing to her he'd handle this. Hiccup still didn't know why Snotlout lied and wanted to find out. He guessed it was out of jealousy.

"Snotlout, care to tell me how you came up with that lie without adding yourself as the main star?"

Snotlout coughed and muttered inaudibly as the twins coincidentally were now in ear shot. Astrid saw this and wanted to give Snotlout a little revenge.

"Oh I know why! I can tell the _whole_ world why you made that lie up!"

Snotlout gulped visibly and there was threat of a sweat breaking out. Hiccup was confused but Astrid seemed to be enjoying this as the twins were now interested.

"What did he lie about?"

Ruffnut asked but her twin cut in

"Does it involve pain?"

Astrid was amused by Snotlout who hadn't vented in a while was seriously blushing and trying desperately to hide in his own coat. Astrid decided to put him out of his misery now and went with one of the only… Fun, ways to get him out of the situation without the twins questioning him relentlessly.

"Honestly Snotlout I didn't think you could say that about Ruffnuts weight"

Snotlout looked at her now with daggers but he realized that this was technically helping him but when he looked at a now fuming Ruffnut his mind went into overdrive to get himself out of it.

"I didn't say anything bad it was a compliment!"

He said before he could realize _what_ he just implied. Ruffnut stopped getting ready to explode and looked at him discombobulated.

"Whaa?"

She said as Astrid facepalmed, Snotlout inwardly punched himself, Hiccup stood there just gaping in confusion and Tuffnut had lost interest and was chasing a butterfly. Ruffnut for some reason was blushing. Snotlout realized he just ruined Astrids way of getting him out of it as now he had to tell her the truth or say himself he really did just insult her.

"I didn't say compliment I meant… contemplate?"

He said the last word sort of as a question as if he was asking himself if that were true. Hiccup was still confused and Astrid whispered an 'I'll tell you later' in his ear as she went to fix Snotlout mess… Again.

"It's a lot of long words Ruff don't listen to a word he says. He meant to compare your weight to your brothers. turns out your equal!"

At the mention of anything near academical Ruffnut lost interest and went to headbutt her brother as Snotlout mouthed a 'thank you' and Hiccup was about to explode out of curiosity and confusion.

"Don't get comfortable that was a one off thing."

She said as she grabbed Hiccup and walked away, but he would say something that will again change Hiccups day. And time ahead.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, Astrid will tell you… uhh.. why."

He said before he practically ran the other direction as Vikings _never_ apologized and Snotlout always made it clear he would never do such a thing. Hiccup was stunned. His cousin _apologized_. And that was enough for Hiccup to forgive him on the spot. Hiccup was always forgiving like that and no more than 20 minutes later Astrid had told him the whole story… Who knew? They had finally gotten over their technically first hurdle in their relationship as Hiccup and Astrid repair their friendship and go beyond. Hiccup returned home to go to his room and realized there were scrape marks on the stairs which meant one thing. His rock had arrived for Toothless. He opened the door only to be tackled by a black mass of licks and croons. Toothless was overjoyed his rider decided to thank him with a rock to lie on. He had a place in the house that Hiccup somehow made appear and he was almost happy enough not to demand fish from him… almost.

"Aaah-w, wh, Toothless! I swear to Tyr if this doesn't wash ou- uuget off!"

The dragon finally moved off and Hiccup realized he was to blame, and thank for kidnapping Hiccup and Astrid. The dragon also realized this as he had an expectant look on his face.

"And now you expect fish! Knew it!"

At the word fish Toothless bounded almost uncontrollably. Hiccup got a basket that was going to be his dinner and threw it to Toothless who began eating everything in it. After he was done he crooned in thanks and went to his rocky bed. Hiccup went up to him and said slowly and meaningfully

"Thank-you bud, for everything."

Toothless simply crooned in understanding and nudged him playfully. Astrid had a similar scenario with her own dragon, Stormfly and fed her chicken as her dragon seemed to want it. She could swear the flight that day was faster. Hiccup didn't leave her mind. nor did Astrid leave Hiccups.

Stoick saw his son return with the biggest grin one could muster and he he saw through the crack in the door Astrid walking away and knew whatever happened was now fixed. He was happy for his son now that everything was looking up for him. Under his breath he simply stated.

"That's my future daughter in-law"

* * *

_Later that day the first snowflake of winter fell to the ground. Winter had begun and Snoggletog was approaching… And it was destined to be a Snoggletog to remember._

* * *

**And thats it! My wonderful story had come to a close, I think I tied up all loose ends. I hope. (Search Discombobulated definition if your… discombobulated. and yes its my favorite word ever. i will probably implement it somewhere into every story now.) **

**Biggest thankyou to everyone that ever viewed replied reviewed faved followed looked at the title and kept scrolling! Thanks to everyone! My next story will be 'no idea' from 'i havent decided what i should do first' but stay tuned! I had major fun writing it and reading your reviews!**

**Sidenote! I read my traffic graph and the day I released the finale (chap 11) i got 1.17k views... ITS A SIGN! 117 ftw!**

**Review this chapter or the entire thing, fave, follow, (not that following the story will get you anywhere now…) Stop reading fanfic and make friends…. whatever works for you :D.**

**With one last cya and my first goodbye. I bid the farewell…. (Won't cry, won't cry… is crying.)**

**Bye.**


End file.
